Sword Art Online - Side B
by silvernet
Summary: Seichirou Kirie and Seichirou Kirika, two siblings who are unfortunately brought into the world of Sword Art Online, however, not before overcoming certain hardships. Also, not to their liking, they seemed to have earned the title of 'cheaters' from the game creator, Kayaba Akihiko. However, is this true?
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online – Side B (Chronic Perish)

Chapter 1: 1st Acceleration

 _Author's Note: The characters are actually talking Japanese and are living in Japan, though this is an English Fanfic…! Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara! Please support the original! So then, without further ado…_

 _ **Link start!**_

Sword Art Online, it is the first VRMMO (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online) game of its kind. Today, it is the official launch for the game. I am one of the 10,000 players who have this game. My name is Seichirou Kirie.

I look at a box in front of me, in my fairly shaded room. I was the first person to get this game; having to wait a week before a line was formed so that I could easily get the game. I opened the top part of the box which easily flopped back towards me when I peeled off the seal. I turned the box to face me and held down the top flap in between my two thumbs and forefingers as I sat down, crossing my legs. I was relatively tall so I didn't have to lean forward to see the interior contents of the box. There was a NerveGear already assembled. Alongside it was a manual and a cable. A NerveGear, a streamlined helmet coated in dark blue. At the back, it has a wire of the same color stretched out of a long pad. It also has a battery and internal memory to store data from the game. 30% of the NerveGear's weight is from its internal battery. I took out the internal battery of the NerveGear and examined it. Afterwards I sat down at my desk, using tools to modify most of the battery pack's external composition… slightly. I took off my protective steel mask which I put on; looking right slowly afterwards at the cable attached to the power outlet on the wall behind my bed. After I finished rebuilding the exterior of the NerveGear, I set it aside near my bed and then lied down on the bed, on my back. My head comfortably rested against the long pillow.

Suddenly my door was slammed opened, widely; however, it did not hit the wall. The door was an average one, with a rotating knob opening the door inwards. I was at a level which allowed me to see who was at the door; it was my young sister. She had a facial expression of composure, mixed with slight anger. "Onii-san, it's Sunday and you're still slacking off?" My young sister, Kirika asked casually with her eyes closed; turning away from my door as she closes it without pause. I stared at the door in wonder. She didn't seem to realize the NerveGear beside my bed. _What was she focusing on…?_ I put my thoughts aside, moving my right hand out to reach the underside of the Nervegear; slowly rising it up as I then placed it onto my head. It actually wasn't that heavy; probably because I modified it to be lighter, along with some of the other functions. On the other hand, this gear would definitely be heavy for kids, regardless of their age.

I rested my body comfortably on the bed. Closing my eyes, I then shouted "Link start" enthusiastically. My body shifted; moving my conscious to that of a virtual avatar's. I was now in a white realm within virtual reality. I started customizing my character. 'Name?', the system asked me on my HUD. I was unsure whether to use my real name or not. Then, an image of my sister smiling at me with parted lips and closed eyes appeared in my head. My conscience paused. I'll use my real name; I concluded after a pause of 15 seconds. It was strange. Why did my sister show up in my head? I looked up in wonder; shaking my head afterwards as I looked forward with closed eyes. I didn't want to get distracted now. That reminds me, I haven't seen Kirika smile near me since 8th grade… It's been two years now. Well, I guess it hasn't been that long. As my thoughts finished, a sudden beep in front of me caught my attention. I looked curiously towards the new red-bordered screen that had appeared in front of me, with the main screen being a tan color. In weird brackets it asked me, 『Are you ready to play this Death Game? 』. What was weird is that the message was in English. Everything else had been in Japanese, prior.

Had I accidentally transferred to an English server? No, that was impossible. The NerveGear was recently released, in Japan only. Then, was this something similar to the name recognition being in English? I looked up to my left at my HUD; my name read "Kirie" in English. Kirie… I then looked forward again at the tan colored screen hovering in front of me; there was a bad feeling to it. There were two buttons; one at the left and the other on the right of the screen. I hesitantly hit the circle confirmation button on the left, in oppose to hitting the X 'cancellation' button. My eyes widened; my sweat dropping faster as everything in front started to glow in a dark red. The red descended down towards me from each wall, changing the whole realm into a glowing red. I was now standing in a room made completely of steel. The room is smaller than the white realm's. The lines connecting to the floor, ceiling, and walls were now the only things glowing in dark red radiating flames. I looked around, calmer than before, however I still felt tense. At my left, the wall looked red because of the light, yet fiery flames touching the surface of each wall gently. Then to my right it was the same; the whole room was now colored red. That's not all that changed; it felt like gravity was pushing down on me greatly. The screen in front of me became red colored with its contents changing. The screen now said 'Welcome to the world of acceleration'. Suddenly, the gravity changed once more and I hit the ground hard with my knees due to the gravity pushing me down drastically. That pain… hurts way too much! I grit my teeth to withstand the pain; my knees were probably bleeding through my jeans which were now most likely drenched in blood, but I will pay no detail to it.

I resist the gravity pushing down against me; clenching my teeth strongly than before as I slowly raised my head to look forward. And then, my eyes widened in shock. Everything around me, sounding like one huge motor, was now completely silent. Did everything no longer move? No, they were still functioning; making sounds. Then was it my ears…? There was a long beep resonating in my ears before all sound was gone… My eyes widen upon further realization. I smirk sadly. Ah, that's what it was…

My arms dropped to my side, lifeless. My lips part and my body had completely abandoned hope. Five meters in front of me, a transparent wall scorched in flames was slowly approaching my inactive body. The wall was now only 6 feet away from me; my conscience was the only thing which refused to give up. I struggled to move my right hand however my corresponding fingers had only crawled in towards my palm making no other indication of movement. The flames stared me down; almost as if mocking my retaliation. I grit my teeth as the flames engulfed the entirety of my body.

It was pitch black. Suddenly, I felt a nostalgic sense; I could feel once more. My eyes opened in surprise; I was on some sort of plains, with no trees in the far distance; only small quantities of cornstalks. I looked down curiously at hands that virtually seemed identical to mines (no pun intended). I looked at my right palm then turned it around and looked at my left palm afterwards. Indeed, these were my hands; my body. I then looked forward at the distant horizon; the sun staring at me; bathing me in its light. I narrowed my right eye, moving my right hand a few inches in front of my head to look into the distance. "It's far…" I mumbled. As I walked forward I looked at my hands; intrigued once more. Afterwards, I determined my body proportions. They really did a good job implementing the body's structural details into this game; as well as other gimmicks. _That reminds me…_

I moved my head up, looking forward curiously. I move my right hand forward with my corresponding thumb and index finger pushed gently together as I then swiped my hand down from shoulder level to chest level. This gesture opened up the game's main menu, now hovering in my field of vision; it was a black colored menu with a gray-white colored border. I then stopped moving; curiously noticing a boar in front of me. Steam came out of the boar's nostrils and it seemed in position to ram into me. Of course, it was small; about the size of a baby pig, I guess…? I looked down on my waist; on the right, there was a sheathed sword. Why the right? I wondered. A gauge moved from the bottom right of my HUD to the top left, gathering my attention as I noticed that it was now directly under my HP gauge. Was it an MP bar? No; that was below this one… Wait, below it!? I questioned. Before I could identify or question anything any further, the white colored words, "Battle!" forced me to focus on the fight at hand. With the back side of my right hand facing me, I then clenched the sword into my forming fist and pulled out the sword so it faced the skies. The boar charged forward, up into the air; ready to hit me at my chest. I simply smirked as I looked up at it.

-Kirie vs. Boar-

I dodged to my left; simultaneously moving my blade upward to slash the boar with an «Arc» on its underside. The boar screeched in pain and was easily brought back up into the air. I looked up at it nonchalantly while crouching slightly into a position where I could swing up a heavy sword with ease. I slashed upwards in an arc, cutting the boar while it was in the air; two claw-like purple colored lines overlapped another set of two, creating a sort of diamond shape in the middle of the intersections. The lines then expanded to form a bigger purple diamond which then shattered into pieces; vanishing simultaneously as the sword skill was complete. This was the system recognition for an authentic sword skill. The creature, indicated by the red cursor hovering over its head, was easily defeated, and shattered into polygons. I looked forward at the white screen that appeared, showing the results of the current battle.

Exp: 16

Col: 24

Items: 0

I guess these creatures are too small for any drops…

-Battle Ended-

I then looked up to examine my stats, curious; I noticed my green cursor which identified me as a player. My HP was 284/284; though I wondered how they came up with that amount, I kept my thoughts to myself. Before I could examine what was in my Inventory I looked around curiously, noticing three small boars slowly closing up on me in a triangle formation. My expression became tense. I took out my sheathed sword with my left hand; afterwards, holding the blade in both hands. _Light…_ I noted. It didn't matter much to me; this was the beginning of the game after all.

-Kirie vs. 3 Boars-

The Boars all charged towards me at once. I twirled up into the air; a light blue line following my legs' movements; along with a visible white wind. My blade was now held up in my left hand as I then slashed download; forming an 'X' three times on the same Boar under my body, to my right. A purple diamond formed and then shattered; indicating that this was a sword skill recognized by the system. I smiled; this was relatively easy. Or so I thought… However, as soon as my left foot touched the ground, a boar charged forward towards me. My arms moved to guard; forming an 'X' in front of my chest. The impact blew me 5 meters away; quite a feat for a small boar.

Suddenly several menu screens appeared around me; surrounding me in a cylinder while some spaces were just empty with no screens. "What's this!?" I questioned; looking around calmly. I then looked forward in surprise; the boars were slowly approaching me however they were no longer on the offensive. Were they afraid of this skill…? I assumed it was a skill. I was completely wrong. Suddenly the screens around me turned orange; I began to panic as a huge white text in front of me appeared, saying, 'OVERLOAD'. Desperately, I punched forward with my right fist into the huge words. To my surprise, I had hit a screen behind the huge white text; the screen which I hit had vanished after making a similar chime sound to opening the game's menu interface It had indicated that I had activated something, but what?

My question was immediately answered. In a few nanoseconds a burst of orange energy came out from my right fist, blasting the boar in the middle of its aim, and damaging another boar at the side of the huge fist shaped beam slightly. The sole boar which had survived was walking slowly towards me; its left body was digitally almost gone. I would commend the boar for its commitment to battle had it not been the fact that this was system integrated, in several meanings. Still, what was that 'OVERLOAD' thing about? I wondered; looking up at the gauge in between my HP & MP gauge; this one bared no title. Does that mean it was useless? No. Before the gauge was empty but now it's filled with some orange boiling sort of thingy. Was it some kind of stamina gauge? No; that wouldn't make sense since it's increasing. I looked down curiously at the boar that was now near my left foot; I slash downwards with an arc from my right hand to defeat the boar. I sheathed my sword once more; looking out into the distance. "It's sunset…" I noted.

-Battle Ended-

"Yes; and this might be the last sunset you see." A man's deep voice spoke out to me. I looked forward in surprise; trying to identify where the voice was coming from. Suddenly a red circle appeared on the ground, surrounding me within a small diameter, 3 inches in each direction. A wave of energy moved up from the red circle, entrapping me within a cylinder of energy which was light enough for me to see the outside area; seeming as if it was colored red because of the cylinder of energy surrounding me. Before I could raise my left hand, a sudden change in gravity caused me to bend me knees; gravity was pushing against me once more.

What's going on!? I panicked; looking left, then forward again. Suddenly a gust of wind hits the front of my body causing me to close my eyes. It felt as if the entirety of my body would fly away if it weren't for this gravity… _What…?_

I no longer felt the gravity pushing against me, nor did I feel the gust of wind, and cylinder of energy I was trapped in. When I opened my eyes I did not expect to see in front of me, a huge man in a red mantle. I was standing in the starting city. The huge man stared down at me with his arms wide apart; opened in a manner in which one would hold out apples, however he wasn't holding any. The man, whose hands were out towards me, was definitely the game creator, Kayaba Akihiko. What did he want with me? My eyes narrowed as I tried to bend down slightly to identify his facial features. It's no good; his face is completely shaded in by pitch blackness. Did that even apply the laws of perspective and lighting? Probably not… I looked up as his body slowly moved back to stand up in a less crouched position; still bending his upper body however, to stare at me.

"Are you an admin…?" Kayaba Akihiko questioned. I was left unanswerable as he starts to speak once more while opening his menu and checking some things. "You indeed have the same construction and system recognition registered only to admins, Kirie…" He muttered my name as he read it on his menu. "Ho~ Seichirou Takahashi and Seichirou Haruka's son?" He mentioned, intrigued. I kept silent; nonchalantly paying attention to what he was doing. "Seichirou Takahashi, he is a profound game expertise, moving on to the virtual field; I'd like to see where his studies take him." Kayaba noted. "Seichirou… Haruka." Kayaba said from a calm tone to a deplorable one, causing me to narrow my eyes as I noticed the change in his tone. "One of the world's greatest player; being successful in retro games, console games, and… of this generation." Kayaba muttered. "However, why do you have these functions that aren't registered into the official version?" Kayaba wondered to himself; continuing his thing on his menu interface. I simply stood there, not knowing what to do or how to respond. "Hm!?" Kayaba made a weird sound, similar to a sound one would make when they have realized something vital. "Hahaha… Hahaha!" Kayaba laughed _vilely_ , much to my surprise, as his right palm now moved up to cover his face as he moved his head back. This was really… out of character? I've never seen him this laid back in interviews, or even when I met him in person during autograph sessions. "I see, I see; you modified the battery of the NerveGear, didn't you?" Kayaba questioned in a rather ardent and hypothetical speaking manner. I simply nodded, uncaring. "Only an administrator is permitted to do that. Depending on the way it was modified… and since it might originally have had the beta version contents in it, it wouldn't be a surprise if you had certain modifications in your game system." Kayaba stated; my eyes widen upon hearing that. Indeed, the game was completely different from what I'd imagine. The system was much more advanced…

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the Main Menu." Kayaba explained. I checked the menu and then realized. "This isn't a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Kayaba explained to me. "I want you to remember this clearly…There is no longer any method to revive someone in the game." Wait, no longer? I questioned. "If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever and simultaneously... the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape and that is to CLEAR the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad which is Floor 1. If you make the way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss you may advance to the next stage. Defeat the Final Boss on Floor 100 and you will clear the game." Kayaba explained; then taking a deep breath before speaking again. "My goal had already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason... to create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete." Kayaba stated. He looked down at me as if waiting for my response.

Everything felt more real and one could die in this game; this thrill, this adrenaline…

I smirk, startling Kayaba. This adrenaline is the best! I grinned in a malicious manner. Kayaba simply moved his right arm to his chest level, laughing up into the air hysterically. "I see; you like the changes in your game." Kayaba said, bewitched as he then looked down at me once more. "Very well. Though I don't know what the exact changes were in your system, I anticipate your survival… cheater." Kayaba responded; his upper body leaning forward slightly as his left eye glowed red. My eyes widened at his last word. I looked up and before I could receive an answer he had vanished completely. I grit my teeth in frustration. _Cheater…_ I definitely did not like that term. Though there would definitely be terms far worse than cheater; particularly ones created in this current era. I did not like to be known as one of the ill-natured ones. That's when I recalled the system message, 『Are you ready to play this Death Game? 』. Did Kayaba not send it to me? Then, was it an automated message or an admin message? Perhaps a message once in the beta version…? As of this moment, Kayaba is the only person who is able to control this world so no admins could have possibly sent me that message; and Kayaba did not mention the message so it's most likely that he has no knowledge of the event either. Then… it was a Beta message!?

I was unsure. For example, what would be the point of a person dying by being engulfed in flames during the beta version; and then we're teleported here or something, to the actual game server? I questioned. What if I had actually died in those flames? Then there would have been no point of getting this game. I'm pretty sure that wasn't Kayaba Akihiko's intent so… was that event really a part of the beta version? I questioned further. I looked up startled as white lights began to surround me; in them were silhouettes of avatars which I assumed were players due to their green cursors within the closely blinding white lights.

Before I could inspect further, I was teleported within a white light, back to the plains which I had started from. I looked around me; there were no monsters, cornstalks, or players around me. What was going on? I turned left and started to sprint forward with the amount of speed available to me at the moment. As a matter of fact, this was more like jogging. I looked to my right, up into the air as I was still 'jogging' forward. The dark clouds from the other side of the sky moved over into my field of vision; covering the sky in pale clouds. I frowned. I doubt it was going to rain but I didn't like dark clouds one bit. I then looked forward; I was still far away but I could see a forest in the distance.

I avoided the trees as I entered the forest; still jogging, while examining my surroundings. I noticed no other animals. That was weird. Where were all the players and creatures? That's when it occurred to me. As I was teleported away, all the other players were brought back into the Starting City. They're probably being told the same thing I was; that this was a death game we'd have to live in. I grit my teeth, looking forward in frustration. _I needed to find a creature…!_

When I ran out of the forest, my eyes widen in shock. I looked back behind me, calmly. This death game… _was far too cruel_.

 **What did Kirie discover at the end? Next time,** _Element no static_ (Element's pulse)

 _Author's note: Hello everyone. This is_ _ **Silvernet**_ _here; i'm a new user here. Lol._

This story was inspired by "Death Game", created by Tigersight. Rather than having twins who were unfortunate and can hack the game like crazy, why not introduce legitimate cheaters who unfortunately have to retain the role they were given? 3

The most surprising fact in SAO is that they don't introduce any NOOBS, people who call others noobs, or people who are just plain rude. Also, an issue SAO does not have to relate to is the expenses of the in-game purchases; I'm glad for just that fact. The downside, players can create a paralysis that can immobilize a player long enough to kill them! O-O

At any case, this story will be updated weekly or bi-weekly, or even a month's worth depending on the realistic problems of reality here. I'm thinking of having 15 chapters as my basis.

The general idea for this story is 'to be trapped in a game, having magic which wasn't present before'; thus, the reason why Kayaba addresses Kirie as a 'cheater'. Also, the other new gauge will be important as well. This story is told in two perspectives; one being Kirie's and the other being Kirika's. Kirika's the sister, in case you've forgotten. Why aren't these uploaded as separate stories, you ask? I felt like it would be more interesting to do it this way since their stories overlap frequently and their situations are solved in such a befitting manner.

Precaution, I am not a good artist… Okay, maybe I am (depending on what I have to draw). If anyone wants to know any extra details about the siblings such as their favorite animal(s), etc., feel free to ask! Feel free to also follow or favorite this fanfic! Also, please review; it's common courtesy and respectful, regardless of what a comment is about. It's still a nice read; it motivates me to write more (even flame comments; oh, how sadistic I am)! And now, I think I'm just going to start writing the information on the siblings since it might be hard to read on the actual paper… Wow, 28 bullets. 28 is my favorite number so… here's Kirie's to start.

Seichirou Kirie:

Gender: Male

6' 8

Dad: Seichirou Takahashi

Mom: Seichirou Haruka

Young sister: Seichirou Kirika

Hair similar to half of a tomato stem

Eyes are fair size. Green colored eyes.

Nose: More straight than it is round

Lips tend to go down more

Earlobes are unattached

Accessories: None. Wears a necklace on rare occasions (memento).

Neck meat is skinny; his skin is soft like cream (like custard cream to be precise) His hands are noticeably soft. He is skinny and muscular in general.

Tends to wear a black blazer outside in the cold. Wears a black t-shirt with no real distinctive trait.

Three sizes? No need to know…

Wears either black or blue jeans.

D.O.B.: 05/06/2003 (19 yrs. Old)

His jeans only have two pockets which are in the front.

Foot size: 13 ½

Foot wear: Nike Air Max 90 Leather PA Men's Running Shoes

IGN: Kirie

Hair length: Front hair extends 5 cm. down. Back hair extends to the same level as the bottom of his ear.

Personality: Rarely shows his emotion and instead has a calm personality.

Desired voice actors: Takashi Kondo OR Sato Takuya

Skin is close to pure white

Hair color: Black

Does not get along well with his sister, Kirika. as he is somewhat a NEET.

Ethnicity/race: Japanese-Thai-Lao

When asked who he cares for the most, Kirie answered "My sister"

Favorite male music bands: One Ok Rock, Linkin Park, Sukima Switch, Crush 40

Favorite female music bands: CherryBlossom, Yousei Teikoku

Favorite male artists: Mintjam, Takanori Nishikawa, Kuroda Michihiro, SID

Favorite female artists: Senya, Chata, Shirotsuki Haruka, Yukina, Misato Aki, lily-an

Favorite colors: Red, Black, Yellow

The 3rd chapter will be my SAO timeline sheet. So, if you're wondering how certain gimmicks are applied to the game, unless it's not answered… they should all be on the timeline. The 4th chapter will not be as important since it's just a level cap data sheet; well, there's an omake at the end of it, so... I may forget to mention this so I'll mention it now, "This story is completely canon with both the Visual Novels and Anime!" XD

Note: (Onii-san/Nii-san/Onii-Chan/Aniki = Big brother)

Other stories I will be uploading:

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5-way Battle Royale!** : Ever wanted 5 duelists from any "Yugioh" franchise to duel amongst one another, all at once!? Well then, this is your fanfic! ...Probably.

 **Death Game!? Again?:** A story based on Tigersight's fanfiction, "Death Game?" which is based on the anime, "Sword Art Online". This follows the unseen adventures of Rei and Rai! Then, even more characters are introduced!

Random fact: It's much faster to type a story than to write it, isn't it? But it feels more practical and realistic to write it with a pencil…

Where did I come up with the name for this fanfic?

It was inspired by "Saki: Achiga hen (Side A)" Lol, yep; "Side B"

I don't think I should mention it now, but I'll mention it now, I learn the new term "Lml"; so "mad" is an official term now? XP Also, for convenient purposes, I broke up each paragraph so that they weren't all so long.

Okay, that's enough info for one chapter so I think I'll have Kirika's info next chapter. Also, for each chapter there'll be a "Music of the week".

Music of the week: "Platinum Beat" by Mintjam


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online – Side B (Parasite Unlimited)

Chapter 1: 1st Acceleration

 _Author's Note: The characters are actually talking Japanese and are living in Japan, though this is an English Fanfic…! Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara! Please support the original! So then, without further ado…_

 _ **Link Start!**_

Sword Art Online, it is the first VRMMO (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online) game of its kind. Today, it is the official launch for the game, and I'm one of the 10,000 players who have this game! My name is Seichirou Kirika.

I enter the house quietly; closing the door gently, behind me as I looked to my sides cautiously. I then sighed in relief with closed eyes; dropping my head forward in comfort. Good, no one was here to see me. I look down at the box in front of me as I slowly took off my shoes. I wasn't the first person to get this game, nor did I wait in line for it. In reality, I bargained with one of my friends; negotiating with them until they agreed to get me a box as well. I gave them cash already so… that was the least they could do. I looked forward to my left at the staircase which stopped at a higher platform and then lead to the ascension of another set of staircases which moved right. I went upstairs. As I was walking down the hall I heard someone's mumbling; it was my brother. I sighed in annoyance; setting my box to the right of his door, near the doorknob as I then opened the door, in frustration. My face, on the other hand, showed no sign of anger. Instead, I probably looked perplexed since I was trying to not show my anger off so easily since it was around noon now.

"Onii-san, it's Sunday and you're still slacking off?" I asked my dear brother, Kirie. Now that I think about it, why was he 'Kirie'? Wasn't that too girly of a name? I then noticed curiously that my brother's lips parted as he was about to say something; it was definitely going to irritate me no matter what he said. Before he could respond I closed my eyes in ignorance, turning away from the door and closing it behind me as I was now in the hall. "Ha…" I sighed in relief with my eyes still closed. As I slowly opened them, I looked down sadly at the ground. "Onii-chan… you idiot." I muttered. I still haven't forgiven him for that; _at all…_

I then walked into my room, 5 meters away from his. I threw the box onto the ground before closing the door behind me with both hands and then leaning against it. I stared down at the box once more; now on one of its sides. Sweat drops from my forehead. There was something about this game… that I wouldn't like; something told me that. But, I felt inclined to play the game.

I sat down on my knees, comfortably on a soft carpet, opening the top part of the box which easily flopped back towards me when I peeled off the seal. I turned the box to face me and held down the top flap in between my two thumbs and forefinger. I leaned forward to see the interior contents of the box. There was a NerveGear already assembled. Alongside it was a manual and a cable. A NerveGear, it was a streamlined helmet coated in dark blue. At the back, it has a wire of the same color stretched out of a long pad. It also has a battery and internal memory to store data from the game. 30% of the NerveGear's weight is from its internal battery. I now held the NerveGear in my two hands so that its back now faced me.I slowly move my hands up, however they instantly stopped as soon as I thought about my brother. My eyes tear up as I remember the days when my brother used to smile at me more often, or in general. Wearing his white buttoned uniform... I missed those days; he was still a caring person around high school and college but suddenly… he became more of a NEET. Well, it was only for 2 years now so I guess it hasn't been that long…

I put my thoughts aside, moving my right hand out to reach the underside of the Nervegear which I had set on the ground again, prior, as I stood up. I walked over to my bed, lying down on my back, in a comfortable position. Then, I placed the NerveGear onto my head. It actually wasn't that heavy; my head was starting to feel nauseating though. Now that I think about it, this gear would definitely be heavy for kids.

Closing my eyes, I then shouted "Link start" nonchalantly. My body shifted, moving my conscious to that of a virtual avatar's. I was now in a white realm within virtual reality. I started customizing my character. 'Name?', the system asked me on my HUD. I pondered about whether or not to use my real name. At that time, an image of my brother smiling at me with parted lips and closed eyes appeared in my head; he was also rubbing my head with his left hand. My face flushed red as I remembered that from two years ago; my lips went up, unnoticed. Without notice again, my hands were moving on their own; typing in my name and then confirming, before I regained conscious. I sighed with closed eyes as my head dropped forward. I guess I was more accustomed to my real name after all… I opened my eyes which were fluttering as I remembered when my dear brother sweetly called my name… 'Kirika'. I shook my head, trying to get my dear brother out of my head. Geez! Why did my brother have to pop up in my head now!? I didn't want to get distracted, especially right now!

As my thoughts finished, a sudden beep in front of me caught my attention. I looked curiously at the new red-bordered menu screen that had appeared in front of me, with the window being a tan color. In weird brackets, it asked me, 『Are you ready to play this Death Game? 』. What was weird is that the message was completely in English.

… Did I break the game? No, that was impossible; at least, I think it was… The NerveGear was tested by the creators... Then, was this system message similar to the name recognition being in English? I looked up to my left at my HUD; my name reading "Kirika" in English. "Kirika…" I mumbled as I then looked forward again at the tan colored screen hovering in front of me. There were two buttons; one at the left and the other on the right; the right one being the confirmation button. I hesitantly hit the confirmation button, having an immediate effect. My eyes widen and my heartbeat intensified as everything in front started to glow in a dark red. The red descended down towards me, changing the whole realm into a glowing red. I was now standing on a steel surface in a room made completely of the same properties. The room was now smaller than the white realm. The lines connecting to the floor, ceiling, and walls were now the only things glowing in dark red radiating flames. The screen in front of me became red colored with its contents changing. The screen now said 'Welcome to the world of acceleration'. Suddenly the gravity changed; pushing down on me greatly, however I managed to stand on my bending knees. Everything made a huge sound, mashed together; almost like a roller coaster with a bunch of people screaming in fear. My eyes widen as a beep resonated in my ears, and then… everything was quiet. I looked forward; five meters in front of me, a transparent wall scorched in flames was slowly approaching my inactive body. I looked down; my bangs hiding the single tear in my right eye as I smiled sadly. The wall was now only 5 feet away from me.

 _Was this the end?_

I grit my teeth as I looked up desperately; wide-eyed. "I refuse to let it end here!" I shouted some villain cliché quote. The fingers of my right hand crawled inward towards my palm, knuckles cracking due to the intense protest against gravity as my palm started to bleed eversoslightly. I moved my hand back in a matter of seconds; thrusting it forward afterwards into the wall of flames as I slowly got up and ran straight into it. Plunging into my death? No. This is my battle! "HUAAGGGHH!" I shouted in expectation, desperation and yearning. My expression changed into a confused one as some flames went up my fist in a huge 5 inch wide spiral movement. As my right foot touched the ground, everything around me shattered in white shards, with the flames around my fist simply dispersing. My left foot shortly touched the ground afterwards. I looked around curiously. I was back into the white realm…? I then looked forward well suddenly…

 _Everything was engulfed in darkness…_

Suddenly, I felt a nostalgic sense; I could feel once more. My eyes opened in surprise. I was on some sort of plains, with no trees in the far distance; only small quantities of cornstalks. I looked down curiously at hands that virtually seemed identical to mines (no pun intended). I looked at my right palm; then turning it around and looking at my left palm afterwards. Indeed, these were my hands; my body. I then looked forward at the distant horizon; the sun seemed to stare at me. I narrowed my right eye, moving my right hand a few inches in front of my hand to view the distance. "It's far…" I mumbled. As I walked forward, I looked at my hands; intrigued once more. Afterwards I determined my body proportions. They really did a good job implementing the body's structural functions into this game; as well as other gimmicks. That reminds me…

I moved my head up; looking forward curiously. I then moved my right hand forward with my corresponding thumb and index finger pushed gently together as I then swiped my hand down from shoulder level to chest level. This gesture opened up the game's main menu window, now hovering in my field of vision; it was a black colored screen with a gray-white colored border. I chuckled slightly at its simplicities. "Geez; at least offer me food." I pouted angrily; joking around. I then stopped moving; curiously noticing a boar in front of me; steam came out of its nostrils and it was ready to ram into me. Of course, it was small; about the size of a baby pig I guess…? I looked on my waist; on the right was a sheathed sword. Why the right? I wondered. A gauge moved from the bottom right of my vision to the top left, getting my attention once more as I noticed it was directly under my HP gauge. Was it an MP bar? No; that was below this one… Wait, below it!? I questioned. Before I could identify or question anything further, the white colored words, "Battle!" forced me to focus on the fight at hand. With the left of my right hand facing me, I then clenched the sword into my forming fist and pulled out the sword so it faced the skies. The boar charged forward, up into the air; ready to hit me at my chest. I smirked maliciously as I was ready for battle.

-Kirika vs. Boar-

I dodged to my right, simultaneously moving my blade upward within my left hand to slash the boar with a «Vertical» on my left; on its underside. The boar screeched in pain and was easily brought up into the air once more. I looked up at it nonchalantly; standing straight with the sword in my left hand. What was that word again…? Oh, I was dexterous with both hands. I slashed upwards, forming three long sized X's within the air, cutting the boar. Two purple claws overlapped another set, creating a sort of diamond shape in the middle of the intersections as the claws then expanded to form a bigger purple diamond which then shattered into pieces, vanishing simultaneously as the sword skill was complete. This was the system recognition for an authentic sword skill. The creature, indicated by a red cursor hovering over its head, was easily defeated and shattered into polygons. I looked forward at the white screen that appeared, showing the results of the current battle.

Exp: 16

Col: 24

Items: 0

I guess these creatures are too small for any drops… I figured.

-Battle Ended-

"Whew, that was nice." A man's casual voice spoke out to me. His voice made him sound in his 20's; he definitely lacked a calm maturity, or childish face. He was a man whom one could trust, however… "Hm?" The guy then looked at me curiously; his smiling face becoming a confused one. _He's definitely lost…_ I determined. The guy had black hair spiked back; he was around… my age? No, maybe 23…? I'm just guessing now, but my superstition is the real deal. Ah, who am I kidding!? At least he's 6' 0 I guess. I stared at him into his eyes; his curious expression turned into a cheerful smiling one once more. "My name's Vortex." The man spoke. Now that I could hear him clearly, I looked at him curiously. He sounded a lot like… Yuichi Nakamura? "What's wrong?" The man, uh… 'Vortex' asked me; catching my attention as I continued to look at him curiously; examining him. I had to look up a little to be honest; not that much.

"Never mind that; you chose a weird time to appear." I said plainly. Vortex chuckled slightly with closed eyes; opening them again afterwards to look at me.

"Sorry about that. I was waiting for more enemies to respawn but you took mines." Vortex explained. I looked at him, confused.

"Respawn…?" Oh. The term for creatures reappearing after a certain amount of time in which they have been defeated, prior. I couldn't help but laugh as tears formed in my closed eyes. _His name was Vortex…!_

"Hm?" Vortex looked at me curiously; confused. I opened my eyes; smiling as I looked up at him. He simply smiled back.

"What a weird naming sense." I explained. He blushed nervously; looking away as he scratched his right cheek gently with his right forefinger. He was pretty cute. He then looked at me again with a smile. "Well, it's good to know you're not going to hog the field all to yourself." Vortex expressed his relief. I smile and nodded.

"Likewise." I replied. The two of us laughed afterwards, with our eyes closed. We opened our eyes once more. Vortex's eyes widen as he then smirked.

"I'll let you take care of these." Vortex said as he jumped back. I was startled by his ability to jump far; about 6 meters back. I then looked around me seriously, noticing three small boars slowly closing up on me in a triangle formation. I took out my sheathed sword with my right hand. Afterwards, I point the sword up.

-Kirika vs. 3 Boars-

The Boars all charged towards me at once. Held in my left hand, upright, I turn the blade so that it now faced the ground. The blade slid against one of the boar's left ear as it flew within mid-air. I then swung my sword from the right of my waist to my left, hitting the boar who had just past me; slashing it in the butt and through its whole body until it shattered into polygons. The other two boars jumped at me from only 5 inches away. I didn't have time to dodge. I smirked, still holding my sword to face the ground as I moved it up to neck level and blocked one of the boar's charges. The other boar to my right had yet to hit me. However, my right hand was open so I used it to grab the boar from under and throw it up with bare strength before it could strike me. I looked up to the boar in the air with a huge smile on my face. The other boar lands on the ground as I then kick it up into the air; its right side then hits the other boar on its left side, within midair. The two boars screeched in slight pain as a result of the impact. My eyes widen when my right fist suddenly was enveloped in spiral flames going up from my elbow. I smirked, still unsure of what was happening.

" **Dark Geyser**!" I shouted epically. The first bursts, dispersing into several small flames of 6 inches which then grew bigger in size and engulfed the boars in flames. The boars then shattered into several polygons. I looked down, noticing my MP gauge had decreased. I exhaled in exhaustion with my mouth gaped open. I see… so that was a Magic Skill. I noted.

-Battle Ended-

"Whoa! That was amazing! What was that!?" Vortex wondered as he smiled and was applauding in excitement.

I was still breathing heavily, much to my surprise. MP seemed to burn out one's psyche and physical capabilities for a certain duration of time. I noted. I looked up at my HUD, noticing the gauge in between my HP and MP was completely black. Did that mean I couldn't use it even if it was there… or did I have to unlock it somehow? I pondered. I then looked in front of me to Vortex; smiling at him in relief as my breathing was reverting back to normal. "A magic skill I guess…?" I replied to his previous question honestly with a cheerful and exhausted voice as I smile in relief. Vortex's eyes widen. I looked at him confused.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about this." Vortex said to me; his expression becoming serious. I then looked at him confused.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" I questioned, confused.

"That 'magic skill'. Don't let anyone know about it." Vortex explained. "I don't know how you got that but if anyone else were to find out, you'd be considered as a cheater." Vortex claimed. Those words caused my eyes to widen, my expression turning into one of extreme shock. I'd be considered… a cheater? That's right; I never considered what had happened before I logged onto SAO… That white realm… those flames that approached me… Those…. Those… "Kirika! Calm down!" Vortex shouted, causing me to regain my senses as I looked up at him, still in shock. "It's alright. Just don't… ever mention the MP gauge; even to the friends you trust the most. Got that?" Vortex asked me calmly. I nodded in reply, silently. He smiled and then stood up straight. "Good, good." Vortex mumbled as he calmed himself down as well; his expression becoming serious once more. "And don't ever mention something until someone else does." Vortex explained before smiling. "If you do that, you'll be alright." He explained casually as he patted my head with his left palm. I couldn't help but smile as I blushed shyly. It felt nice… I wish my brother would still do this to me… Hrgh! My eyes widened as I then pushed Vortex away, gently as I felt shy. He moved back in surprise, regaining his footing before looking at me, confused.

"S-Sorry… I was remembering something else…" I mumbled as I looked down, embarrassed. I almost called him 'Onii-chan'!

My eyes widened. I crossed my hands, cringing onto the other arm. Vortex walked over to me with a tense expression. "Hey! What's going on!?" Vortex asked calmly. Once more, gravity pushed down onto my body however I still stood on my bent and weakened legs. It felt as if I was trapped in a cylinder of gravity, pushing me down. Vortex and the environment around me was not affected one bit. My eyes widened once more as a chill went up my spine; my body suddenly became extremely… _cold_. I dropped onto my knees, Unable to withstand the coldness and gravity all at once. As my knees touched the grass, it felt as if my knees were freezing, moving up my hips. However, there were no signs of ice or any freezing. I then heard a sound similar to the darkness which had once engulfed me. I looked up, wide-eyed and in fear as the darkness was there once more. I screamed, the darkness rushing down to me and engulfing my body.

Once more, it was pitch black. Then…I felt warmth. My body was lying on a cemented ground. My right arm was raised up, with my left arm to my side, and my right cheek against the warm ground. I couldn't help but smile at the nostalgic warmth; being bathed in the sun's light. "Ho~ this is interesting." A man's deep voice caught my attention. My eyes wanted to widen, my fingers wanted to crawl in, in defense however nothing moved… My eyes were shut. Was I paralyzed…? No, it was something else… "I'll keep your status as is… This will make things more interesting." The man spoke. It was most likely the game creator, Kayaba Akihiko. "Listen, I'll only say this once, Ice woman." Ice woman? Was he referring to me? "My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the Main Menu." Kayaba said to me. Actually, I hadn't realized that. "This isn't a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Kayaba explained to me. "I want you to remember this clearly…There is no longer any method to revive someone in the game." No longer...? "If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever and simultaneously... the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape and that is to CLEAR the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad which is Floor 1. If you make the way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss you may advance to the next stage. Defeat the Final Boss on Floor 100 and you will clear the game." Kayaba explained; then taking a deep breath before speaking again. "My goal had already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason... to create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete." Kayaba stated. I could then feel him staring down at the very depths of my soul. His eyes piercing; like a laser through the coldest shell. I then recalled the magical skill recognized by the system; the **Dark Geyser**.

Before I could finish my thoughts, the sound of chimes caught my attention. My body was being teleported away while more players were being sent to the place I once was. When I opened my eyes, I was standing on the plains which I had started at. I looked around to see that no one and no other living creature was here with me. I then looked to my left. There, a few meters away was a forest. I turned my body left and began to walk forward. I was walking through the forest with a cheerful smile on my face and closed eyes. My eyes then widened in shock as I realized something. When I reached the outside of the forest, I looked back; my eyes slowly widened.

 **What discovery did Kirika make near the end? Next time,** _Nomia no ken_ (Nomia's sword)

 _Author's note: Hello everyone. This is_ _ **Silvernet**_ _here; i'm a new user here. XD_

In case you're wondering, Kirie and Kirika's rooms look identical with the addition of lots of things in Kirika's room however. Whose perspective does everyone prefer? Feel free to follow or favorite this fanfic! Please write it down in your reviews & please review as it's common courtesy, regardless of however the comment is like! It motivates us writers to keep writing (except during Writer's block)!

Fun fact: Recently, I recalled the word 'Arbor', forgetting what it meant but now I know that it was the exact word I was looking for! You'll understand in chapter 2… 3 Anyways, thanks to that, I got to learn of the term, 'Pergola'! Well, remember it at the least…

How did you all like the way Kirie and Kirika was sent to SAO? It was completely different! You all thought that Kirika would also get engulfed in flames, right? Well, at least if you've read the 'Chronic Perish' side. XD Here's a note that I'll mention now, since I don't want to forget it either:

"Kirie has already achieved what Kirika hasn't, and vice versa."

Nebula, dark hole/Storm ( _Electric)_ _ **Dark**_ – **Light** ( _Laser_ ) UV Rays/Supernova

Absolute Zero/Blizzard ( _Ice_ ) **Fire** – **Water** ( _Lava_ ) Mantle heat/Volcanic eruption

Super typhoon/Hurricane ( _Tornado_ ) **Earth** – **Wind** ( _Wood_ ) Tectonic shift/Earthquake

Also, I made this chapter a lot 'stronger' than the "Chronic Perish" one, didn't I? Here's the info on the young sister:

Seichirou Kirika

Gender: Female

5' 6

Dad: Seichirou Takahashi

Mom: Seichirou Haruka

Big Brother: Seichirou Kirie

Hair length: Front hair 7 cm. down. Back hair ends a little past the upper level of her breast area.

Eyes are slightly wide. Green colored eyes.

Nose: Slightly round, further at the end.

Tends to have a smile when talking about positive subjects. Has a casual expression when staying calm and thinking as a leader.

Earlobes are unattached.

Accessories: Wears a bracelet made of metal; two different rings molded together on the top to form an "X". The rings jingle on the bottom, beautifully, and are relatively light. A blue gem is inside a tiny crater where the rings intersect on top.

Neck meat is skinny and is strong. Her skin is soft like lotion/marshmallow. Skin is pure white and she rarely gets sun tan.

Tends to wear light colored, light weighted two-pieces or beautiful dresses with themes such as butterflies, China, flowers, etc.

Favorite colors: Blue, green, white, yellow

Three sizes?... 80-61-81

Skirt is usually to knee length or a little below halfway. Shirt sleeves are short or directly above elbows.

D.O.B.: 06/22/2006 (16 yrs. Old)

Her skirt has two pockets. Sometimes the buttoned shirt she wears has a pocket in front of her left chest.

Foot size: 7 ½

Footwear: Brand Asics Gel-nimbus 16 women's running shoes select

IGN: Kirika

Personality: Cheerful however not hyperactive. Acts calm as a leader when she deems it necessary, such as having no other representative to do so.

Desired voice actors: Shizuka Ito OR Hayami Saori

Hair color: Black

Prefers a yukata over a kimono.

When asked who she would depend on first, Kirika replied "My brother", despite not getting along with him.

Kirika is an organized and responsible person.

Ethnicity/race: Japanese-Thai-American

Favorite male music band: (On/off), Zebrahead, Flow

Favorite female music band: Stereopony, Scandal, Kalafina, Altima

Favorite male artists: Takumaru, Gackt, Daigo

Favorite female artists: Sakaue Nachi, Kirina, Meramipop, Hitomi Takahashi, Yui, Annabel, Yuika, Yurica, Yui Makino

I almost made this chapter way longer than the 1st one. I want them equidistance after all. And after I said this, this chapter is now shorter than Chronich Perish's D: _If you have free time, please try to draw Kirika-chan and Kirie-san based on the info provided in these two recent chapters! I don't expect anyone to draw the character correctly but it's always the thought that counts!_ *thumbs-up*

You all knew this was coming. 3

Music of the week: "Inner Reality" by 綾倉盟


	3. Chapter 3

**SAO Timeline** _(2022-2024)_ – Made using the info of the SAO Wikia Timeline and with my own speculations. To find the SAO Wikia Timeline, simply google search for "SAO wiki timeline"

 _Timeline created by Silvernet, on 5-8-15; finished 5-9-15. Please do not use this data without citing to this original source! If there are details I forgot to explain or if you guys & girls want me to add in a piece of data, feel free to tell me and I'll try to update it whenever it's necessary._

 _Purple text is my speculations/ideas NOT OFFICIAL_ ; decent though!

 _Red text are true statements_ _(Dark red used to differentiate the facts and dates) OFFICIAL_

 _(In the case, in which the floor clearings are UNOFFICIAL, they are simply kept Black_ **Like This** ; these dates given are only my ideas and may be temporary) Also, more of my ideas are in black as well.

 _Blue text are floor clearings (Dates in the included time as well)_ **OFFICIAL**

 _Green text is mainly invalid days if planning to create a fanfic, with the exception of including raiding days & some other things._ **OFFICIAL**

 **Invalid days:**

 _2022_

November 6th (All players)

December 2nd-11th, 14th, 15th, 18th, 20th, 21st, 24th, 27th (Kirito & Asuna/raids)

 _2023_

April 8th (Moonlit Blact Cats)

May 9th (Raid group)

June 22nd (Kirito)

December 20th, 24th, 25th (Kirito)

 _2024_

January 1st (Kirito)

February 23rd, 24th (Kirito)

March 6th, 7th (Asuna & Kirito/Raid group)

April 22nd, 23rd (Kirito & Asuna)

June 24th-26th (Kirito & Lizbeth)

August 4th – Ambush on "Laughing Coffin"

October 1st (Asuna, Kirito, Lizbeth)

October 4th (Kirito, Silica, Raid group)

October 17th-November 7th (Kirito & Asuna/raid group)

 **SAO Floor clearings:**

 _2022_

November 6th, 2022 - Kirito Lv.1 HP: 250/250

21:00 Kirito Lv.4

Remaining players: 10,000-213=9,787

December – The top class proto-front-lines group is barely level 10 on average.

About 2,000 people had died while playing Sword Art Online. Of this number, roughly 300 deaths were beta testers.

Remaining players: 9,787-2,000=5,787

December 4th, 2022 – 1st floor cleared (Boss: Illfang, the Kobold Lord)

December 8th, 2022 – Kirito Lv.13

December 9th, 2022 – Kirito Lv.14, Asuna Lv.12

December 14th, 2022 – 2nd floor cleared

December 15th, 2022 – 17:00 The first clearing meeting for the 3rd Floor takes place

December 18th, 2022 – Kirito Lv.16, Asuna Lv.15

December 20th, 2022 – 17:00 The last clearing meeting for the 3rd Floor takes place.

December 21st, 2022 – 3rd floor cleared (Boss: Nerius the evil Treant) 13:12

13:32 Kirito and Asuna reach the 4th Floor, swim to the main city district for the 4th Floor

14:02 4th Floor's main city district reached

14:12 The town opening for the 4th Floor.

December 24th, 2022 – Kirito Lv.17, Asuna Lv. 16

December 27th. 2022 – 4th floor cleared (Boss: Whisge The Hippocamp) 14:32

December 29th, 2022 – 5th floor cleared

December 31st, 2022 – 6th floor cleared

 _2023_

January 1st, 2023 – 7th floor cleared

January 2nd. 2023 – 8th floor cleared

January 4th, 2023 – 9th floor cleared

January 6th, 2023– 10th floor cleared

January 8th, 2023 – 11th floor cleared

January 10th, 2023 – 12th floor cleared

January 14th, 2023 – 13th floor cleared

January 18th, 2023 – 14th floor cleared

January 22th, 2023 – 15th floor cleared

January 26th, 2023 – 16th floor cleared

January 30th, 2023 – 17th floor cleared

February 2nd, 2023 – 18th floor cleared

February 6th, 2023 – 19th floor cleared

February 10th, 2023 – 20th floor cleared

February 14th, 2023 – 21st floor cleared

February 17th, 2023 – 22nd floor cleared (Kirito than 40)

February 21st, 2023 – 23rd floor cleared

February 24th, 2023 – 24th floor cleared

February 27th, 2023 – 25th floor cleared

February 28th, 2023 – "Knights of the Blood Guild" formed.

March 14th, 2023 – 26th floor cleared (No casualties)

May 2nd, 2023 – 27th floor cleared (No casualties)

April 8th, 2023 – Kirito joins the "Moonlit Black Cats" Guild (Kirito Lv.40 8120/8120)

May 9th, 2023 – 28th floor cleared (No casualties again) Floor 20: Sunlit Forest (Kirito and guild)

May 29th, 2023 – 29th floor cleared

June 22nd, 2023 – Front line at 30th floor Floor 27: Dungeon (Guild dies)

June 23rd, 2023 – 30th floor cleared

July 14th, 2023 – 31st floor cleared

July 21st, 2023 – 32nd floor cleared

August 4th, 2023 – 33rd floor cleared

August 10th, 2023 – 34th floor cleared

August 18th, 2023 – 35th floor cleared

August 25th, 2023 – 36th floor cleared

September 2nd, 2023 – 37th floor cleared

September 9th, 2023 – 38th floor cleared

September 13th, 2023 – 39th floor cleared

September 17th, 2023 – 40th floor cleared

September 25th, 2023 – 41st floor cleared

October 6th, 2023 – 42nd floor cleared

October 14th, 2023 – 43rd floor cleared

October 28th, 2023 – 44th floor cleared

November 17th, 2023 – 45th floor cleared

November 29th, 2023 – 46th floor cleared

December 6th, 2023 – 47th floor cleared

December 14th, 2023 – 48th floor cleared

December 20th, 2023 – Kirito Lv.69

December 24th, 2023 – Kirito Lv.70 (Front line is on 49th floor)

December 25th, 2023 – 00:00 - 03:00 Aincrad Standard Time: Kirito defeats the event boss, Nicholas The Renegade

07:00 Aincrad Standard Time: Kirito receives a Timer-Activated Message Record Crystal from Sachi.

December 27th, 2023 – 49th floor cleared

 _2024_

January 1st, 2024 – 50th floor cleared. Kirito acquires the sword "Elucidator" from a rare boss drop on floor 50. Red guild, "Laughing Coffin" is born.

January 12th, 2024 – 51st floor cleared

Janaury 19th, 2024 – 52nd floor cleared

January 28th, 2024 – 53rd floor cleared

February 16th, 2024 – 54th floor cleared

February 23rd, 2024 – (Front line is on the 55th floor) (Beginning of "The Black Swordman") (Kirito meets Silica)

February 24th, 2024 – Silica and Kirito go to the 47th floor and acquire the Pneuma Flower (Titan's hand arrested) (Pina is revived)

Kirito Lv.78 Hp: 14,500 Battle Recovery: 600 points/10 seconds

February 26th, 2024 – 55th floor cleared

March 4th, 2024 – Lizbeth's smith shop is opened

March 6th, 2024 – 56th field boss strategy meeting (Duel between Asuna and Kirito) In this story, Kirito is Level 79, Asuna is Level 78, Klein is Level 75.

March 8th, 2024 – 56th floor cleared

March 18th, 2024 – 57th floor cleared

April 11th, 2024 – 58th floor cleared

April 22nd, 2024 – Front line is on the 59th floor; "A murder case in the area" begins (Kirito just above Level 80)

April 24th, 2024 – 59th floor cleared

April 29th, 2024 – 60th floor cleared

June 13th, 2024 – 61st floor cleared

June 21st, 2024 – 62nd floor cleared

June 24th, 2024 – Front line is on the 63rd floor (Beginning of "Warmth of the Heart")

June 25th, 2024 – Kirito arrives at Lizbeth's shop, requesting a custom sword be made, "Dark Repulsor"

June 29th, 2024 – 63rd floor cleared

July 6th, 2024 – 64th floor cleared

July 11th, 2024 – 65th floor cleared

July 17th, 2024 – 66th floor cleared

July 22nd, 2024 – 67th floor cleared

July 28th, 2024 – 68th floor cleared

July 31st, 2024 – 69th floor cleared

August 4th, 2024 – Front line is on 70th floor (Coalition against "Laughing Coffin")

August 5th, 2024 – 70th floor cleared

August 26th, 2024 – 71st floor cleared

September 17th, 2024 – 72nd floor cleared

October 4th, 2024 – 73rd floor cleared

October 16th, 2024 – 74th floor cleared

November 7th, 2024 – 75th floor cleared (Boss: The Skull Reaper)

13:00 Aincrad Standard time: Raid party departs for the 75th Floor boss room using a Corridor Crystal.

14:20 Aincrad Standard Time: The Skull Reaper is defeated. About fourteen players became casualties of this boss battle.

Asuna dies in the game.

14:55 Aincrad Standard Time: Kirito defeats Heathcliff; Sword Art Online is Cleared.

15:00 Aincrad Standard Time: Around 6,000 remaining players are automatically disconnected, 300 of them (including Asuna) got transported to ALfheim Online instead of returning to the real world.

 **Level Considerations:** _(Each character at Level 1 starts with 3 AGI & 3 STR)_

 _Reminder* Purple text is my speculations/ideas_

 _Red text are true statements_ _(Dark red used to differentiate the facts and dates)_

 _Blue text are floor clearings (Dates in the included time as well)_

 _Green text is mainly invalid days if planning to create a fanfic, with the exception of including raiding days & some other things._

November 6th, 2022 – _Kirito_ Lv.1 HP: 250/250

220 + ((STR+AGI) x2) + (Age+4)

*+4 is the last digit of the age

21:00 Lv.4

December 8th, 2022 – Lv.13

December 9th, 2022 – Lv.14

December 18th, 2022 – Lv.16

December 24th, 2022 – Lv.17

April 8th, 2023 – Lv.40 HP: 8120/8120

7,850 + ((STR+AGI) x2) + (Age+4)

December 20th, 2023 – Lv.69

December 24th, 2023 – Lv.70

February 24th, 2024 – Lv.78 HP: 14,500 Battle Healing: 600 points/10 seconds

14,000 + ((STR + AGI) x2) + (Age+5)

March 6th, 2024 – Lv.79

October 4th, 2024 – Lv.96 HP: 18,500 (12 skill slots)

17,890 + ((STR + AGI) x2) + (Age+6)

 _Silica_ Lv.62 (8 skill slots)

 _Lizbeth_ Lv.79 (9 skill slots)

 _Agil_ Lv.80 (10 skill slots)

 _Kuradeel_ Lv.81 (10 skill slots)

March 6th, 2024 – _Klein_ Lv.75

Lv.88 (11 skill slots)

 _Asuna_

December 9th, 2022 – Lv.12

December 18th, 2022 – Lv.15

December 24th, 2022 – Lv.16

March 6th, 2024 – Lv.78

Lv.94 (11 skill slots)

 **Level Increase Rate:** ( _Pure speculation._ ) X + ((STR + AGI) x2) + (Age+Last digit of Age). _The possible values of x in a certain range:_

Lv 1-10: 1-1500

Lv 10-20: 1500-3500

Lv.20-30: 3500-5500

Lv.30-40: 5500-7500

Lv.40-50: 7,500-9,500

Lv.50-60: 9,500-11,500

Lv.60-70: 11,500-13,500

Lv.70-80: 13,500-15,500

Lv.80-90: 15,500-17,500

Lv.90-100: 17,500-20,000

 _If I had to say, the value of x would mainly have to depend on what level you are and whether you are more of an agility or strength type of person, so don't ask me to come up with a number. Also, the HP will round to the nearest number in the tens place. (Ex. 14,798 HP becomes 14,800 HP) It makes things easier to follow._

 _The division of Sword skills and HP is the same as the division between STR and AGI, in my opinion. If you are focused more on STR, your x value will be greater than the average player, however, your perfection on sword skills or your ability to learn new ones will be slowed down since you're basically the Tank of the game and you lean more on the defensive side rather than the offensiveness brought by sword skills. If you are focused more on AGI, your x value will be lower than the average player, however, as you tend to lean more on the offensive side, you will be able to perfect certain sword skills more quickly and learn new ones at a faster rate, as well as possible killing airborne creatures relatively fast. The average player, who is all-round and does not focus on AGI and STR, is a player able to perfect his sword skills, providing assistance to his party and using items at a relatively fast pace in order to bring about a victory in the battle. The bad side is, as you tend to lean on neither the offensive nor defensive side, your means of defense is just as bad as your means of offense and you'd be better off in the protection of those Tanks in front of you while providing backup. Oh wait, that's what you're supposed to do._

 _Ex. of x ranges (Lv.40-50):_

 _AGI: 7,500 Average: 8,500 STR: 9,500_

 _Kirito, who leans more on the STR build, has his x value near the STR range. :D My idea is nice, as it actually works quite well. Don't you agree…? (GGO Episode 3, Kirito is more lenient towards STR inb4 AGI)_

"X + ((STR + AGI) x2) + (Age+Last digit of Age)"

 _So if you thought the STR and AGI in this formula did not play a part, you're gladly mistaken. You might think the Age thing at the end of the formula is a jerk thing to do except that's the kind of limitation I'd expect Heathcliff to set for people of different age. Kayaba does not expect these regulations to limit a player's ability! *Thumbs up*_

 **Skill slots Unlock Rate:** _(Don't even think about me doing the EXP… It's not important.)_

Lv.1 (1 skill slot)

Lv.5 (2 skill slots)

Lv. 10 (3 skill slots)

Lv. 15 (4 skill slots)

Lv.25 (5 skill slots)

Lv.35 (6 skill slots)

Lv.45 (7 skill slots)

Lv.55 (8 skill slots)

Lv.65 (9 skill slots)

Lv.75 (10 skill slots)

Lv.85 (11 skill slots)

Lv.95 (12 skill slots)

 **Level Averages per floor** : (These are not the level limits per floor)

1st floor: 1-12

2nd floor: 12-15

3rd floor: 15-16

4th floor: 16-18

5th floor: 18-19

6th floor: 19-20

7th floor: 20-21

8th floor: 21-22

9th floor: 22-23

10th floor: 23-24

11th floor: 24-25

12th floor: 25-26

13th floor: 26-27

14th floor: 27-28

15th floor: 28-29

16th floor: 29-30

17th floor: 30-31

18th floor: 31-32

19th floor: 32-33

20th floor: 33-34

21st floor: 34-35

22nd floor: 35-36

23rd floor: 36-37

24th floor: 37-38

25th floor: 38-39

26th floor: 39-40

27th floor: 40-41

28th floor: 41-42

29th floor: 42-44

30th floor: 44-48

31st floor: 48-52

32nd floor: 52-53

33rd floor: 53-54

34th floor: 54-55

35th floor: 55-56

36th floor: 56-57

37th floor: 57-58

38th floor: 58-59

39th floor: 59-60

40th floor: 60-61

41st floor: 61-62

42nd floor: 62-63

43rd floor: 63-64

44th floor: 64-65

45th floor: 65-66

46th floor: 66-67

47th floor: 67-68

48th floor: 68-69

49th floor: 69-70

50th floor: 70-72

51st floor: 72-73

52nd floor: 73-74

53rd floor: 74-75

54th floor: 75-77

55th floor: 77-78

56th floor: 78-79 (Klein is level 75)

57th floor: 79-80

58th floor: 80-82

59th floor: 82-83 (past 80)

60th floor: 83

61st floor: 84

62nd floor: 84-85

63rd floor: 85-86

64th floor: 86-87

65th floor: 87-88

66th floor: 88-89

67th floor: 89-90

68th floor: 90-91

69th floor: 91-92

70th floor: 92-93

73rd floor: 93-94

74th floor: 94-95

75th floor: 94-96 (Kirito at Level 94 or 96)

The info below is from the SAO Wiki:

Weapons have the following enhancement parameters that determine stats: Sharpness, Quickness, Accuracy, Heaviness, and Durability. When a weapon is given to an NPC or player smith to upgrade, bonuses such as +1 or +2 are appended select categories. Players use an abbreviated notation to describe the effective bonuses on a weapon. «1A2H1D» for example, has +1 Accuracy, +2 Heaviness, and +1 Durability.

On a regular basis, these parameters cannot be seen unless a weapon is «Appraised». Selecting a weapon will only show its name and its aggregate bonuses (the sum of all enhancement parameters). For example, Kirito's «Anneal Blade +6» has the parameters «3S3D».

Guilds in SAO can only be formed after a certain quest is completed on the 3rd floor.

 **GGO Notes** : (Since it's actually a decent game with less plot holes and all XD)

 _EP 3:_

Guilds are known as Squadrons

 _Beam sabers cost 150,000 (Expensive)_

 _There's a transportation vehicle called a "Buggy" XD and others like trucks, cars, etc. Buggies are hard to control, however Kirito used to play Racing games so it's relatively easy for him. XD_

 _Mainly everything is hand analyzation/recognition_

 _Heartbeat changes the steadiness/Accuracy and target range of a gun's bullet. Only teleportation is respawning at a revival point._

 _EP 4:_

 _Kirito is willing to give away his Real information to receive rare rewards. XD_

 _BoB (Bullet of Bullets) 3_ _rd_ _tournament_

 _EP 8: ***_

 _Kirito likes to tease even the men. Dangerous!_

 _My weapon of choice: Silent Laser Rifle_

 _81 STR 64 AGI_

 _84 STR 64 AGI_

 _Kirito wants someone to assist him rather than helping him in the front. Kirito killed three Laughing Coffin members; one was Kuradeel. A horse in GGO travels farther and is faster than a Buggy._

 _EP 13:_

 _When Kirito's eyes glowed yellow, it was BADASS. Reminded me of Train from "Black Cat"_

 _Lol, that weird smile he had with parted lips when Shinon said he was all beaten up, PRICELESS XD First greeting of Kirito's, he'll knee someone if they're brutal, lol._

 _EP 14:_

 _Kirito mentions "The Dark Side" of mmo's XD Asuna does not like to be called a "Berserk Healer"_

 _EP 15-16:_

 _That expression Sugu makes when she was eating the bread / Leafa, you are great for inviting Shinon despite the fact that she has never played ALO, prior. Oh wait, 2 weeks ago? Not bad. That quest was surprisingly… realistic. And did Shinon just say that the quest was too grand!? Hell, I, if not, all players want to have big quests like that! XD_

 _Some, or most people want to see more love scenes between Asuna and Kirito. I'm okay with that and all but the point in watching an anime about an RPG really is to enjoy the adventures they have. XD_

 _EP 17: Is it just me or do they have way too much power for an RPG? Oh wait, that's the norm but it kind of takes out the realistic mechanics… Makes me wonder how SAO would have continued past the 75_ _th_ _floor… Higher level sword skills are divided into element classes. Well, apparently Klein has more STR than Kirito. Wow, did they actually think the quest would be over already? XD I'm a hardcore MMO player so… Though if I remember correctly, ALO doesn't have a level system so… my complications further increase. Klein-san, an MMO player at heart; maybe that's why… Shinon, why 'Excaliber' you ask…? Because it's an anime cliché._

 _EP 22:_

 _Having read the novel first, the thing I like about Mother's Rosario Arc is that Asuna isn't focused primarily on Kirito. I know girls can get clingy over the one's they love and boys will flirt with other girls, however it's nice to see friendship over love every once in a while._

 _Omg, that flashback smile at 12:52 was so touching. Uwaa… All these insensitive comments about Yuuki and AIDS, that other people are talking about… Aiko, Clovis, Merida… Apparently they were stronger than Yuki T-T_

 _EP 23:_

 _Is it just me or does it seem like Asuna would have fit "K-on!" or "Tamayura Hitose" when she was a child? Now if only all mean mothers' could be understandable like that. Oh wow, Asuna's finally announcing the next episode's title, once more! I would have cried at the death scene had I not read the novel prior!_

 _EP 24:_

 _Yuuki could die any moment and yet Kirito and the others appear a minute or so after. I'll never understand… I'd be there any second. I hope it's not too much to ask for, but I wish Yuuki at least said "Thank you" or "Nee-san…" at the end. Konno Yuuki's death and Future Lucy's really affected me the most out of all the anime I've come to know, particularly this year. Asuna wanted to join the "Sleeping Knights" guild._

 _All that hype for the Underworld Online (Alicization arc)... Why couldn't they show a sweet picture of Yuuki and Asuna posing together?_

 _For those of you who may want to be spoiled, here's the basic plot for Alicization (It's still pretty sad; what happens to Shinon): Just google search "Sword Art Online Alicization" and click on the web link that says "Inquistir" with the season 3 & 4 spoilers._

… _I'm still waiting for the release date of Volume 16. If anyone's curious, there are translations by Defan. Huh… Apparently Accel World Volume 17 was released a month after…_

 _«»_

 _『』_


	4. Chapter 4

HP Formula: X+ ((STR+AGI) x2) + (Age + Last digit of Age)

1-1500

200-300, 400-500, 500-600, 600-700, 700-800, 800-900, 1000-1100, 1100-1200, 1200-1300, 1300-1500

Lv.1 base: 3 AGI & 3 STR

Kirie:

Lv.1: 284 HP

 **248 + 6(2) + (22+2)**

Lv.2: (5 AGI 4 STR)

 **482**

Lv.3: (5 AGI 7 STR)

Lv.4: (7 AGI 8 STR)

Lv.5: (7 AGI 11 STR)

Lv.6: (8 AGI 13 STR)

Lv.7: (10 AGI 14 STR)

Lv.8: (12 AGI 15 STR)

Lv.9: (14 AGI 16 STR)

Lv.10: (16 AGI 17 STR)

Lv.11: (17 AGI 19 STR)

Lv.12: (18 AGI 21 STR)

Lv.13: (18 AGI 24 STR)

Lv.14: (19 AGI 26 STR)

Lv.15: (21 AGI 27 STR)

Lv.16: (22 AGI 29 STR)

Lv.17: (22 AGI 32 STR)

Lv.18: (24 AGI 33 STR)

Lv.19: (27 AGI 33 STR)

Lv.20: (29 AGI 34 STR)

Lv.21: (30 AGI 36 STR)

Lv.22: (32 AGI 37 STR)

Lv.23: (33 AGI 39 STR)

Lv.24: (34 AGI 41 STR)

Lv.25: (35 AGI 43 STR)

Lv.26: (37 AGI 44 STR)

Lv.27: (37 AGI 47 STR)

Kirika:

Lv.1: 274 HP

 **242 + 6(2) + (15+5)**

Lv.2: (6 AGI 3 STR)

 **462**

Lv.3: (8 AGI 4 STR)

Lv.4: (9 AGI 6 STR)

Lv.5: (11 AGI 7 STR)

Lv.6: (12 AGI 9 STR)

Lv.7: (13 AGI 11 STR)

Lv.8: (15 AGI 12 STR)

Lv.9: (16 AGI 14 STR)

Lv.10: (17 AGI 16 STR)

Lv.11: (19 AGI 17 STR)

Lv.12: (21 AGI 18 STR)

Lv.13: (24 AGI 18 STR)

Lv.14: (26 AGI 19 STR)

Lv.15: (26 AGI 22 STR)

Lv.16: (26 AGI 25 STR)

Lv.17: (26 AGI 28 STR)

Lv.18: (27 AGI 30 STR)

Lv.19: (29 AGI 31 STR)

Lv.20: (31 AGI 32 STR)

Lv.21: (33 AGI 33 STR)

Lv.22: (36 AGI 33 STR)

Lv.23: (39 AGI 33 STR)

Lv.24: (39AGI 36 STR)

Lv.25: (41 AGI 37 STR)

Lv.26: (44 AGI 37 STR)

Lv.27: (47 AGI 37 STR)

 _ **Note**_ : It's weird how I had the siblings have similar stat distributions, except the stats (STR & AGI) are vice versa for them; purely coincidental.

Fun fact: Kirika hates having equal point distribution. Ex. 31 AGI & 31 STR

 _ **Omake 1**_ **: It's your loss**

Kirie and Kirika were sitting behind a huge table with fancy designs and several plushies on it. "Hey, Onii-san… Why are we doing this again?" Kirika wondered; her sweat dropped as she noticed Kirie remaining silent and composed.

As a matter of fact, why did they appear to be _super deformed_? Not that it mattered, right?

"Hey, Onii-san…?"

"This is our duty; we must interview at least three people, today." Kirie replied calmly.

"T-Three!?" Kirika responded in shock. "W-Wait," Kirika mumbled as she moved up her right hand to count with her fingers. "1... 2… We only know two other people as of this story!" Kirika shouted, surprising Kirie as he then thought about it calmly.

"I-Is that so!? In that case… we won't be able to finish the interview." Kirie concluded. Kirika grabbed her head with both hands as a fountain of tears came out from her poorly drawn eyes.

"What are we going to do!?" Kirika questioned; shouting in tears.

"In that case, I shall help you guys." Another male's voice spoke to the siblings, startling them. A guy cloaked in red armor slowly descended from a white light; golden feathers descended slowly around him. The figure who had his eyes closed, donned with a shield on his left hand and his sword inside it, now opened his eyes seriously, surprising the siblings. As he landed on the ground he turned to the right, towards the siblings when suddenly, a podium appears from the ground, in front of the mysterious figure, surprising him and the siblings. Kirika sweat drops.

"W-Well then… Can you tell us your name?" Kirika asked with eyes closed; laughing slowly in a weird manner.

"My name is Kay- I mean, Heathcliff." The mysterious man, Heathcliff answered. The siblings stared at him weirdly causing him to sweat drop. "Is there something wrong…?"

"He stuttered." Kirie noted.

"He stuttered, didn't he?" Kirika repeated.

"Enough!" Heathcliff shouted seriously, scaring Kirika who moved her arms up in fear, in a protective manner.

"O-Okay... Heathcliff-san, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Kirika asked calmly.

"Let's see… It all started 20 years ago. Around the time that game came out… Yes, I was influence very so by it; my very existence fleeting from the world that we call 'Earth'. My ideology changing very so; yes, the idea present was that my own logic could have been…" Heathcliff continued mumbling. Kirika sweat drops.

"U-Umm… Heathcliff-san?" Kirika called out however, Heathcliff continued speaking for a long time...

* _Several scenes later_ *

"Thus, I have come to the conclusion, perhaps society is not essentially viewing these things in the way of which we should perceive them." Heathcliff concluded.

"Ha…" Kirika spoke weakly. "W-Well then, Heathcliff-san, thank you very much for your cooperation." Kirika said as she then bowed forward, with her hands held together in front of her. When she stood back up a rope appeared to be floating in the air, now on her right side. Kirika looked at the rope curiously. "Hm? What's this?" Kirika questioned as she then pulls the rope.

"ARGH!" Heathcliff shouts as he falls down into a square hole created under him, causing Kirika's upper face to darken as her jaw dropped in shock. Kirika then bowed once more.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Kirika apologized.

"It's quite fine." A different male's voice answered. Kirika moved her head up slightly in confusion. There, was a guy in a scientific lab coat. Kirika then stood up, pointing at the guy with her right forefinger as her mouth opened further.

"AHHH! You're Kayaba Akihiko! The one who stuck us and 9,998 other players in this game! Shame on you!" Kirika shouted causing Kayaba to sweat drop.

"N-No, I don't think that's the most appropriate thing to shout right now…" Kayaba mumbled. Kirika, with an angry expression on her face, slowly sat down as she continued to glare at Kayaba.

"So? What are you doing, answering for Heathcliff-san?" Kirika questioned; glancing at Kayaba angrily.

"I'm sure he's fine; he looks like a strong player anyways." Kayaba mentioned; the word 'player' caught Kirika's attention, making her look at Kayaba curiously.

"Now that I think about it, why aren't you playing this game with us, Kayuma?" Kirika questioned. Kayaba sweat drops.

"K-Kayuma…" Kayaba repeated weirdly.

"Well, you are Kayaba and you are an akuma (akuma=devil), so it's Kayuma." Kirika explained nonchalantly.

"H-Ha… Well, I have considered playing with you all but the efficiencies of it are very low. IF you think about it, the idea that the game creator himself is amongst one of the players is almost ludicrous. Can you imagine the possibilities of…" Kayuma continued to mutter endlessly until…

* _Several scenes later_ *

"Thus, I believe it's unnecessary for me to be amongst one of the players. You do bring up a fascinating idea though. You see, I was thinking of creating an avatar befitting of my appearance. Mm. Thank you, Kirika-Kun. I've decided; I'll-" Before Kayaba could continue, Kirika suddenly yawned; covering her mouth with her right hand. "…You weren't listening, were you?" Kayaba questioned. Kirika looked over at Kayaba dreamily and smiled with closed eyes and her head tilted right.

"Nope!" Kirika replied cheerfully; simultaneously pulling the rope at her side, causing Kayaba to fall down. Kirika waved her right hand while cheerfully saying, "Bye bye, Kayuma!" _Kayuma… what an enemy you have made…_

* _She's a devil...!_ * Kirie thought at he looked at his still, still waving away, vile Kirika as she then looked down, fiddling with the cards in her hand which were 9x8 inches. She moved a card to the back of the stack, then another, then another… until… She smiled with huge parted lips.

"Ah! This is our new guest!" Kirika spoke viciously. Kirie sweat dropped as he then gulped, feeling tense. The random red curtains behind the vacant podium had now opened out, revealing a silhouette. The silhouette began to walk forward; when it was under the light, the figure became apparent. "Hello, Vortex-kun!" Kirika said with a huge smile and closed eyes; waving at the guest casually. The guest smiled with parted lips; waving at the friendly host… _friendly_ , right?

Anyways, Vortex stood in front of the podium; placing his arms onto it, near the borders. Kirika opened her eyes casually, still with a smile on her face as she held out a single card in her right hand; not even bothering to read its contents, for it was obvious. "So, I know this might be strange but Vortex-kun, a reader seems to think that you'll become a vital antagonist sooner or later." Kirika explained.

"E-EH!?" Vortex took a step back with his right leg, in surprise and in shock. He then placed his right elbow on the podium, holding his face in his right palm. "Oh no…" Vortex said in a weird English accent. He then looked up as his hand moved to shoulder level. "What nonsense! The verdict?" Vortex questioned; his right hand out as if he needed a document held in it. Kirika simply shook her head with closed eyes as she looked down.

"No, no, Vortex-kun. The moment you determined it was not a good idea for me to reveal my MP gauge to anyone… it was already your loss!" Kirika shouted in exaggeration as she opened her eyes widely to look at Vortex directly. Vortex's mouth gaped open as he then fell forward on his knees; his right hand still grasping tightly on the podium.

"W-What…?" Vortex muttered in disbelief; he then got up dramatically and look at Kirika, seriously. "B-But that was an act of precaution!" Vortex explained with an intensified voice.

"Objection! Sir, you have no defendant! You are but a one-man army! Besides…" Kirika muttered; slowly getting up from her sit as her palms were against the table; she then slowly looked up seriously. "Why do you know about this 'MP gauge' anyways? Unless… you were an admin!" Kirika shouted; pointing her right index finger epically at Vortex. Vortex's arms moved as if to protect himself. Kirika smirked, her right eye covered by her bangs as her left eye seemed to glow red. "I. Kirika vi Britannia command you, confess to your sins already, Vortex!" Kirika shouted. Vortex's arms were now at his side; he gulped tensely.

 _He gulped tensely…_

 _Tensely…_

…

"Hahahahaha!" The two laughed afterwards.

"Yeah right! Like Vortex-kun would ever be an antagonist!" Kirika admitted; laughing into the air with closed and tear-filled eyes. Vortex was laughing alongside her. The two then calmed down; looking at each other with smiles on their faces. "Then, Vortex-kun…" Vortex blushed as he noticed Kirika looking at him with fluttering eyes. "Bye!" Kirika spoke cheerfully in a devilish manner; tilting her head as she smiled with closed eyes. Vortex looked at her, confused.

"Eh? EHHHHHH!" Vortex shouted as Kirika pulled the rope, dropping Vortex into an endless pit. Or was it…? Kirika then looked over to her left at Kirie who looked at her in fear. Kirika simply smiled.

"Onii-san… that was rude to let me do the interviewing alone, don't you think?" Kirika spoke as she turned her body to face Kirie; her body glowing in an imaginative purple aura as she smiled wickedly with closed eyes. "Next time, you do it… Okay, 'Onii-san'?" Kirika asked with a vicious, sweet sounding, whispering voice. Kirie nodded quickly and rapidly, in fear of his sister's true nature The sister's smiled reverted back to normal as she then giggled. "I'm just playing around with you, Onii-san." Kirika spoke childishly. "But seriously, next time you're doing ALL the interviews." Kirika then spoke seriously, despite smiling.

-Omake 1, end- XD

 _Author's note_ : Overall, the first chapter of Parasite Unlimited was better than the first chapter of Chronic Perish, so this omake (Omake=short clip) goes to Kirika! I posted a poll(s) on my profile so make sure to check those out and answer with your honest opinions, please! XD Also, feel free to keep reading! I can assure you all, although I like sweet & cute scenes, there will absolutely be no incest, no matter how far the writing barrier is broken. Though if you can't stand Bro Love & Sis Love (No, not homosexuals), either way, I would suggest that you continue reading since I'm continuing to include some dark scenes in this story as well! Look forward to the next upcoming chapters!

In case anyone's wondering, the house of the siblings look similar to the house of Kirino's parents from the anime, "Ore no imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai", or "Oreimo" for short. XD One change to be described at the moment would be that there is only a singular bench in front of the TV.

This chapter is seven pages long; same as the 1st chapters for Parasite Unlimited and Chronic Perish. 3

Until then, this is _Silvernet_ signing out. 3 Always wanted to say that!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_ : Not much now except for the fact that I'm kind of desperate on getting reviews so I'll just upload these relatively early. Also, the fact that this is not an interview justifies the reason to do so…

 _Omake 2_ : The simpler life

Kirie entered the living room, bored; then looking over at Kirika who was lying on the couch with her back against the arm rest closest to the sliding glass doors which lead to the garden in the front of the house. Kirika had her hands up; casually playing on her green PSP. Kirie closed his eyes casually as he walked forward. Kirie went to the refrigerator within the small kitchen interior and opened the refrigerator to take out the gallon of milk within; it was 2%. Kirie then takes out a glass cup from a cabinet above and began to pour milk into the cup. Putting the gallon of milk away, he then walked towards the door; stopping afterwards as he looked to his left at Kirika. "What are you playing?" Kirie asked nonchalantly.

"Sword Art Online – Infiinity Moment." Kirika replied. "You know those green slimes in the game? I realized a few minutes ago that if you threw a rock at them they'll instantly vanish." Kirika explained.

"Heh…" Kirie mumbled in slight interest; he actually didn't know about that last detail.

"It's really easy that it gets boring at times. Using 'parry' to stun the enemies and then using Sword skills. Afterwards, use 'Hiding skill' to avoid any further attacks; then finishing off the enemy using the same tactics." Kirika muttered in boredom.

"If it's so bored, why are you still playing it?" Kirie asked, bored himself.

"It's when I have less free time on my hand. I would play Monster H**ter or Phantasy S*** Portable 2, but I have homework to finish after this…" Kirika mumbled in response. "Besides, it's more satisfying to reach an ending that one worked for by their selves; though I am trying to find out why I can't receive the reward for defeating this weird crab thing." Kirika mumbled; bored.

It was then that Kirie looked down curiously. Kirika's fingers stopped moving on the console, upon noticing Kirie's bored yet curious gaze. Kirika's eyes darted at Kirie as she felt rage boiling up inside. "Just so you know, you're in a world of trouble if you look up my skirt, Onii-san." This time, Kirika really meant what she had just said as she brought her raised knees closer to her body. Kirie simply looked forward again at the door, nonchalantly. "I'd like to become a NEET like you but… I just don't want to give up on society yet." Kirika muttered seriously; startling Kirie as he then looked over to Kirika who was playing on her PSP again. Kirie sighed.

"Your jokes know no bound…" Kirie mumbled as he then looked forward again; walking out of the living room and closing the door behind him afterwards. Kirika simply grinned to herself as she continued playing her game.

" _Baka nii-chan_ …"

 _Author's Note_ : And that's all for today. Hm? What was that? 'The interview' you say…? That'll have to be for another week since I didn't even introduce any character(s) in these recent chapters. Also, this Omake and the conversation is completely non-canon to the actual plot of this fanfic. However, this is foreshadowing for later chapters… XD Huh, this omake's relatively short... Oh well; back to relaxation after the next 4 days.


	6. Chapter 6

Sword Art Online – Side B (Parasite Unlimited)

Chapter 2: Nomia no ken (Nomia's sword)

 _Silvernet: Ah… I've always wanted to do this_.

Kirika: Do what? Wait…

*Kirika looked around curiously; her eyes widen upon realization*

Kirika: You… You couldn't have!

* _Silvernet_ smirks*

 _Silvernet: Oh, but I did. We are in the era of dialogue format!_

Kirika: No! Actually, I'm okay with that.

*Kirika expressed nonchalantly as she then smiled*

Kirika: So what's this about?

 _Silvernet: Ah, you see, it's about the announcements of my next updates within the months to come._

*Kirika's eyes widen in excitement*

Kirika: Ah! I get it!

*Kirika looks forward at the screen with a huge smile on her face.*

Kirika: The story, "Yugioh Arc-V! Tag force special Battle Royale" will have its second scenario, featuring the duelists **Katsuya Jounouchi/Joey Wheeler** from _Yugioh!_ , **Johan/Jesse Anderson** from Yugioh GX, **Jack Atlas** from Yugioh 5D's, **Tenjo Kite** from Yugioh Zexal, and finally, **Akaba Reiji/Declan** from Yugioh Arc V. Yay!

* _Silvernet sweat drops*_

 _Silvernet: You're surprisingly using a 'Moe' character here._

Kirika: Hm? Well of course! I am pretty bored so this is the only thrilling thing I can do.

 _Silvernet: Gee, thanks Kirika._

Kirika: No problem, Silv~!

 _Silvernet: …I don't have a comeback._

 _ **Link Start!**_

I looked back only to be instantly engulfed… in _darkness_. I put my left arm up in protection however the darkness completely devoured me. My body started to feel numb as I succumbed to the darkness. My arms dropped to my side and I could feel the darkness crawl into my eyes from the insides of my body. I stared blankly in front of me at the pitch darkness. _Is this the end…?_

I then remembered Kirie's sweet smile; my eyes widen. No! I can't give up now! I still have a family to return to…!

I turned to my underside and crawled desperately within the atmosphere I was in; trying to get out, but to no success. _Come on…! I have to get out!_ My eyes were filled with rage as I screamed in anger and frustration. "HAHHHHH!" My fingers crawled towards my palms as I desperately slashed in front of me as if my nails were claws. The darkness had spread; I could feel that. However, it reconnected numerous times making my attempts useless. My eyes widened more as I grit my teeth. "DAMN IT!" I screamed in frustration.

 _What was this?_ I definitely was in control of my body, however, I felt different. _What was going on?_ I continued to slash the darkness in frustration.

No… This wasn't me. This isn't how I want to be. I looked at myself in front, as if the opposite of a mirror. I felt sorrow as I stared at my pitiful state with a frown on my face. "Please… stop…" However, I continued to slash at the darkness; then, screaming into the air. My celestial figure approached my body and I hugged my pitiful self from behind.

My claws moved down. I was surprised; I had felt warmth.

"It's okay now." I reassured myself. "It's okay now."

My spirit entered my body as I was looking down calmly with closed eyes. "It's okay now…" My claws had now reverted back to normal nails. I looked down to my nails on my left hand as tears formed in my eyes. "I'm sorry, dad, mom. I almost changed this body… into a wretched thing." I muttered in tears; crying as I held my left hand in my right. Even now, I could still feel the form my left hand had once taken… _I won't ever forget that feeling._

I looked up in determination. "I won't ever lose my sanity again. I'll never let the darkness consume me." I stated boldly. Then, something warm had touched my right cheek; startling me. I could feel flares of heat hitting my face. I looked down curiously at my right hand. Some kind of steel gauntlet had formed on my right fist which now held onto a blazing sword. It was _cool_ … The sword felt kind of breezy for some reason. The flames moved from the tip of the sword, up to my tendon, in a spiral manner. I smirked at my sword as I then looked forward to the darkness. I held up my sword diagonally in both hands so that its tip was near my left knee. "Now, let's fight, _darkness_." I spoke mischievously with great confidence

I dash forward towards the never-ending darkness. Two arms formed in front of me, facing my direction as they then tried to grab me on both sides. I looked to my right, then to my left before jumping up into the air. I looked down; the arms were flying up towards me like torpedoes. I swung the sword in my left hand, slashing the two arms in half in a matter of 3 seconds. My eyes widen in surprise. _It's fast! And it's light!_

I then turned my body in the air so that I faced the ground. I smirked as I then dived down. Several arms formed in front of me. I moved the sword into my right hand and continuously slashed away the wave of arms forming in front of me. I squatted as I reached the ground; a gust of air appearing around me due to the impact. I looked forward excited as I then noticed my whole right arm, right shoulder, and my torso were now completely covered in silver armor containing the same properties as my gauntlet, which was rather thin. I jumped off the ground towards the pitch darkness. Gigantic hands formed all around me, ready to grab me and engulf me in their darkness.

As I turned my body left within the air, my legs, feet, and left arm were now covered in armor. I slash upward with the sword now in my left hand. The slash glowed a blue color; completely blowing a hole in the hand and devouring it as if it had been shot by a gigantic cannon. My sword glowed blue again; I figured I could make this useful before it ran out. I swung my sword in a circle with my body moving clockwise a few meters off the ground. The sword slashed numerous dark hands. Afterwards, a gigantic blue wave appeared below the hands; blasting up towards them and devouring their form completely.

As my feet reached the ground, all darkness had disappeared along with all my armor, aside from the gauntlet. I then looked down to my sword as I raised my right arm slightly so the sword's tip faced my left. I _t was light; way too light… Did it have another function…?_

Before I could get my answer I felt a familiar presence. I turned around with my right arm moving to my side. It was darkness. The darkness had taken the form of a big giant slime, 8 meters away from me; not a big feat. I moved my right leg forward and then in an instant vanished. My speed had taken me forward. I instantly appeared in front of the slime with my left arm grabbing its body. I flipped up into the air, slashing the slime with my sword in both hands as I spun a few times in midair. I then lowered my body down to the ground upon contact. With my left foot stationery, I moved my right leg out so only its heel within my shoes had touched the ground. I twisted my right leg, hitting the slime slightly however that was not my full intent. My body was now spinning in a rather fast motion with my palms out in front of me, touching the ground. My head was starting to feel light so I jumped forward. The speed which my body was spinning at had created enough power for me to be flung into the air; easily bringing a monster or two with me!

As I flung up into the air with my left foot as the propeller, I grabbed the slime with both of my arms; moving it behind my body then overhead as I threw it in front of me within the air afterwards. We were now only 2 meters apart. I moved forward slightly since my sword was only slightly longer than an average sized one. I slashed the slime several times within the air horizontally; a blue color formed on my sword making me smirk. It was close.

I was slashing at a relatively fast speed that would otherwise be impossible had this not been a game. When my sword glowed blue completely, my eyes widened. Within my right hand, my sword was held behind my right shoulder. As I swung it forward I could feel energy bursting out. Upon the blade's contact with the slime, it had instantly burst before the sword's skill sequence could even start. I sighed as my body slowly descended to the ground. When I reached ground the gauntlet had now disappeared, leaving only my sword which I sheathed back on the right of my waist. I still wonder why the sheath was on the right side and not the left. I looked forward with a smile; feeling a slight bit of satisfactory after that fight.

But… I didn't expect that _darkness_ to be behind me. Had it been there the whole time? My eyes narrowed as I was staring dead at the ground in front of me, in deep thought. No, then Vortex-kun would have noticed.

Let me explain. Aincrad is an iron-and-stone made floating castle that has about ten kilometers floor base diameter and consists of a hundred floors stacking straight upwards, meaning that each floor's diameter is a bit smaller than the previous one.

The goal of Sword Art Online is to clear all 100 floors by finding the floor boss and defeating it; starting from the 1st floor, obviously.

I looked behind me into the forest. "However, this isn't Aincrad." I then looked forward seriously.

 _I wonder why?_ For some reason, my soul felt restless. Was it because of the _fear_ building up in my soul? No, I didn't sense any type of fear.

I glared in front of me to the greenery; 15 meters ahead was another forest which was connected to the one prior. Meaning, it's a new path. I walked forward, uncaring of the cave northeast from here. I walked cautiously the whole time with my knees slightly bended in order to avoid making a lot of noise. As I entered the forest I walked closely to the trees, inspecting the dark area given the fact that I only had a field of vision of about 2 meters into the darkness. I grit my teeth in frustration. _It wasn't enough…_ It was then that I heard a sound. A surprising sound as if darkness was 'rushing' to contain me. I looked back instinctively at a relatively fast pace. Nothing. There was no longer anything behind me; just pure darkness. I could not see through the darkness behind me or at my sides so I turned forward once more and decided to walk further into the forest. If my brother was in this situation, he would probably spend his time determining where exactly this field of grass, forests, and caves are since this is definitely not Aincrad. However, I don't have the luxury to do such things. Rather, I'd find out how to get to someone who can actually help me get to Aincrad. _Wait…_

My memories then flashed back to Vortex. _Why was he here?_ He clearly wasn't on this field when I was transported back here after having that 'chat' with Kayaba Akihiko. In that case, does that mean he knows something about this field? Or… could he possibly be an NPC!? No. What kind of NPC would wait to be found by players who might have not actually logged onto the SAO's main server and onto Aincrad itself? Okay brother, I'll give you credit. I sighed in defeat. I guess I'll fall into one of my brother's habits and do some thinking… this once.

 _Vortex-kun was definitely fighting the enemies… so that takes out the chance of him being an NPC_. And then there's that. When I entered the SAO server… I was instead brought into some weird white room where I was then engulfed in darkness… at least until I defeated it recently. But here it is again. And there were no signs that Vortex-kun was transported back to this area. Does that mean that Vortex-kun was identified by Kayaba Akihiko as a person whose avatar had not went to Aincrad so Kayaba had transported Vortex-kun to Aincrad, thus the reason why he isn't here? Wait… If that's the case, why haven't I been transported back yet? Or rather, why are there enemies on this field? If this is an area outside of Aincrad… there would be no reason for there to be enemies since there should be no players here to defeat the enemies in the first place!

 _And this 'darkness' enemy… just what is it?_ In SAO, all enemies should have a physical form yet this one shares no traits with that of the monsters known in the SAO beta test.

… "AGH! I give up! Thinking is my brother's trait, not mines!" I shouted in frustration to no one in particular. I continued walking forward cautiously. The darkness was definitely still here; it was completely around me. Though I wonder, _where am I even going?_

After walking for around 15 minutes, or at least according to the accumulated length of each song I've sung thus far, I finally noticed a radiant light 5 meters in front of me. My eyes narrowed; adjusting to the sudden change of darkness to brightness. I couldn't help but smile. I was so close to reaching the outside of the forest. I didn't look back as I was walking, in an attempt to avoid jinxing myself.

My eyes widened; my mouth gaped opened in surprise. My cramped legs naturally moved up as I left the dark forest; my body standing straight up. My left hand was in front of my forehead, blocking some of the sunlight from the northeast; a mile away or so.

My hand slowly moved down to my side. I was startled; this area… looked like a reflection of the area I was in prior to moving into the 1st forest when I had first logged into the game. The difference was that a cave had been at the northeast but here it was northwest. The plains still extended forward however there was now a big hill of grass moving down to the forest instead of a flat surface like before. And the sun was now to my right… Wait, why was it even on the right side!?

I looked at the sun wide-eyed to express my contempt for the sun being at the right. _It really was a reflection of the place I started at…!_ Was this place… an infinite loop map? No, wait…

I looked back into the forest; the darkness inside seemed as if it just wanted to jump over me and devour my soul but it was contained. In the first area… the darkness was not contained. In the second area… even with the darkness being in the forest, it didn't harm me. _Fear…_ Fear!

The second darkness didn't attack me because it feared me! The first time, I had defeated the darkness when it went outside the forest. There's no reason it still wouldn't lose just because it's now in the forest! But… what? The darkness has emotions?

I continued to stare into the darkness which was moving about like steam. I sighed as I then turned my body to look at the cave northwest. _And… I've never went to the cave_. I closed my eyes to think.

 _The cave, the darkness, the sun, the grass… the forest. How are they connected? No, maybe they weren't all connected, essentially._

My eyes widened as I came to a conclusion. There is only one true route, and only one way to get there. "The cave represents an eternal darkness. The sun represents an eternal brightness. In that case…

I looked back once more at the forest. "What does the forest truly represent?" I questioned. My right palm moved out to touch one of the trees. "The real reason why I couldn't see in this forest… It wasn't darkness that had shrouded the place; it was my lack of information about it." I muttered.

"Hehe. It seems like you finally understand." A boy's voice replied causing my eyes to widen in surprise. I looked down to the tree that I had touched; it began to distort along with the other trees in the forest. I moved my left arm over my head in a protective manner as I closed my eyes. A sound similar to glass shattering had echoed within my ears.

When I opened my eyes, I was suddenly in a huge garden with vines and a grape arbor. I walked forward; stopping at what seemed to be the center of this huge garden where a cemented fountain was in the center. I looked to my left at a huge arbor gate with no closings. Above the gate sat a boy with his right leg bended over left lap as he smiled cheerfully at me with eyes full of gleefulness. "Well, well. I didn't expect you to solve the puzzle so quickly, Seichirou Kirika." My full name had caught my attention as I then turned my body to face him. I glared at the boy. However, I felt no anger for him; even If I did, it would be relatively far distinct. I analyzed what I could about this boy. _Damn, I can only get his measurements._

"Who are you?" I asked the boy in a serious manner. The boy simply grinned meekly as he moved his head up and looked down at me in a playful manner.

"I'm Lea." The boy announced, using 'watashi' ("I" – Female dominant).

"So? What's your business?" I questioned further. The boy looked down at me curiously before laughing.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought you might want to know why these strange string of events are occurring, Seichirou Kirika-san." The boy spoke simply. My eyes widen as I notice his pupils starting to change from a bright green to a glowing cherry red color.

"What's going on?" I questioned; startled. The boy simply smirked. The sun behind him to his left was starting to enlarge as if engulfing his body.

"Seichirou Kirika… are you ready to learn about this world?" The boy questioned.

"Yeah."

"Now then, let's start… with the _ **history of Aincrad**_ , and… the creation… of my world, _Lea's gear!_ "

"Lea's… gear?"

 **If Kirika's not in Aincrad, where is she? And what exactly is 'Lea'? Next time,** _Lea's gear_

 _Author's Note:_ Hoping for some reviews…!

Music of the week: "Tsuki no curse" by Reika Okina (I think I'm in love with her voice)


	7. Chapter 7

Sword Art Online – Side B (Chronic Perish)

Chapter 2: Element's pulse (Element no static)

 _Author's Note:_ *sigh* I lost the page I had for the beginning of this chapter; I'll have to write the beginning portion again. So, without further ado…

 _ **Link Start!**_

As I looked forward I was instantly devoured… by flames. My body was now floating in a space of fire. The flames enter my body. My eyes opened wide and my mouth opened as flames burst out through all the openings of my body. My eyes were starting to bleed and my body was started to feel as if it was melting. I succumbed to the flames.

 _Is this the end?_

No, I didn't want to give up. Not now!

My body twisted so that I was now on my belly, within this flaming orb. I crawled desperately, trying to get out. Then, a flame rushes over to me and engulfs my burning body. Through the flames however, I was standing. The flames moved away from me and I endured the pain my whole body was going through.

I smirked. "Good; I'll be able to make use of this." My burning pain was hidden in my overconfidence. I raise my right hand, holding an assault rifle pointed in a 45º direction. The flames had risen to my sword in two different spiral formations. When they had reached the tip of my blade, the flames sparked; the sword vanished from my grasp and was replaced by a white silhouette which then changed into the shape of a rifle. Flames circulated around the barrel of the white form. When I grabbed the handle of what seemed to be a rifle, the flames sparked once more. Then to my surprise the flames changed into an identifying black aura-like surge of tiny energy. I definitely felt energy being emitted from these strange things which seemed to move about like fireflies. I raised my assault rifle.

Instinctively, I could feel a presence behind me. I looked back to my right and fired without a second thought; killing a flame greater than the ones surrounding me. There was no reason to verify the flames identity; out of all the persons I've met, there was no person with such a great unconcern for the world and intent to kill that they would bother to play this game.

The flames around me burned less than before; it wasn't because it was getting weaker. In fact, the flames were getting stronger. The flames which had surrounded me now all moved towards the flame in front of me which continued to grow bigger as fewer flames were around me. My mouth gaped open as I looked down curiously at the grassland which was now present as my body slowly descended down to the ground. When my feet reached the ground I looked forward; my eyes widen. I then smirked. In front of me, the flames had created some sort of 'flame golem' which was about 5 stories high. At first, it had surprised me because of its intricate structure, unique design and of it tremendous height; however, what made me happy was that it seemed like it would give me a good fight. Then its name appeared 5 inches above its head.

 _ **The Burst Golem**_

My lips moved up even more; forming a malicious grin. "Seems like this'll be a good fight." I spoke with thrill. The Burst Golem took the initiative; moving its right fist down towards my head. The fist was only as fast as a plane readying for takeoff; it wasn't that fast. I smirked as the fist was only 5 inches away from contacting my ear. In a split second my body felt light; I had moved my left foot forward onto the ground while raising my right foot off the ground, allowing my upper body to fall back as my lower body slid forward. The ground was dry and rough so it definitely hurts more to slide however it was nothing compared to the burning flames I've felt.

My body slides forward on its own. The golem's fist barely touches the top of my head; its fist moved 5 meters past me and created a crater on the ground. As the golem was slowly moving its fist back to itself I use this chance. My heels were still sliding against the ground. I turned my body left to face the golem with the assault rifle held in my left hand as I was in a position to shoot it. With the push of the trigger, several bullets burst out and pierce through the golem's right shoulder. I smirk in success as the golem's right arm separated from his body. However to my surprise the golem formed another flaming arm which seemed thinner than the one before. In a few seconds the golem thrusts its right fist forward towards me. My eyes widen in surprise to its speed; it was totally different from before! "What's going on!?" I questioned. Its fist was now only 3 inches away from me. I turned my upper body to face the left and moved my rifle in front of me in a protective manner so that its tip was pointed to my right shoulder. The golem's fist contacted my rifle and I was flung back into the air 150 miles away; or at least, that's what it seemed like. I had hit right in the middle of a mountain in the distance; a crater forming upon contact. I let out a pained gasp as my body had struck the mountain. The crater formed around me was a 10 meter radius in each direction.

I looked back within the crater in disbelief; it was _this_ huge. I then looked forward. To my surprise, the golem was flying towards me! The golem had its right arm in front of it as if it was ready to tackle me; as a matter of fact, it was going to tackle me! I looked up desperately to my right arm which was out against the wall, in a 45º angle. I looked forward once more. My rifle was held tightly in my left hand. My eyes widen and my mouth gapes open in realization. _That's it!_ I smirked. With the remaining strength I currently had in my left hand, I point my rifle towards my left foot and take a few shots at it. My left leg arched forward in pain and instantly I was dropping down towards the ground. As the wind brushed against my body I could feel my arms moving ever so slightly. I looked up with a smile on my face as I saw the golem crash into the mountain in the same place where I had been hit into. _Serves you right…!_ I insulted the golem through verbal abuse which was not even necessary since he couldn't even understand me to begin with.

I turned my body within midair to face the golem completely with my back facing the ground which was only 11 meters away. _Come on. I have to get at least this attack in…!_ Then the golem turned within the huge crater it had formed in the mountain so that the right side of its huge colossal body was now in my field of vision. I grinned. _Perfect!_

It was then that I could hear the magazine/cartridge clip 'pop' out of its slot as I switched the rifle into my right hand. I grabbed the falling clip into my left palm and then on the corresponding side of the rifle where the handguard was, there was an empty slot in which the magazine could be slid into. I slid the clip into the empty compartment so that the bottom was now against the rifle; the clip clicked right into the compartment. The side of the handguard which the clip was inserted into was actually a clear tube which allowed me to see what was inside it. The ammo left in the magazine made a 'pop' sound and then… there was static. My fingers which gripped onto the rifle began to feel a slight static shock before the tube now had a blue electric wave flowing inside it at a relatively fast speed; similar to a bird flying.

In these few seconds, I moved my left hand out as much as I could so that I could grip onto the magazine and adjust the angle which my rifle was pointed at. _Come on…!_ My eyes widen; I was locked on to my enemy which had merged with rocks as if my eye was a scope which zoomed up to the golem's movement in order to perfect my precision and accuracy. _Fire, my bullet!_

 _ **Dark Correlate Burst!**_

In a matter of two seconds, a plasma beam, a railgun had shot into the very chest of the golem and caused it to collapse; breaking into several tiny pieces as small as 3x3 inches. I flip within the air and landed on my two feet. Afterwards a small screen hovered in front of my HUD; congratulating me. I stared at it intensely before closing it and then looking out into the distance.

Aincrad, it is an iron-and-stone made floating castle that has about ten kilometers floor base diameter and consists of a hundred floors stacking straight upwards, meaning that each floor's diameter is a bit smaller than the previous one.

The goal of Sword Art Online is to clear all 100 floors by finding the floor boss for each respective floor and defeating it.

 _However, this isn't Aincrad…_

As I was flung by the golem's fist prior, I was able to analyze most of this region. There's an endless loop; there's no end to the forests, caves, etc. And Aincrad does not have a creature like that flame golem which I just fought. To this, I chuckled slightly. I didn't even have to think about this. I guess it's because of my sister that I can be laid back at a time like this.

"Hey, there's someone here right? You can come out now." I spoke with a certain authority in my voice.

"Heh~ to think that you would notice my presence..." A girl's voice spoke to me. It was certainly young; maybe around 15. From the forests in front of me, she came out; illuminating her presence. I narrow my eyes as I examined her; she wore a brown ragged mantle which was slightly torn at the bottom and was definitely used frequently to have caused that. Her chubby face and long hazelnut colored hair which went into her mantle was definitely a good quality revealed when her hood wasn't worn over her head; it made her seem to be around the age of 16 or 17. Her blue eyes caught my attention as she smiled up at me; she was innocent… _and clever._ "Using my power like that… you're such a brute." The girl said playfully. My eyes widen as I taken into consideration what she had just said.

"Wait, that was _your_ power?" I questioned. The girl simply nodded with a smile still on her face. She was 4' 8 if I had to say… It was hard to make out any other proportions since she was currently donning a mantle.

"My name's Element. I am the one who gave you that power; the power of _darkness_. Or to be more specific, _my heart._ " The girl, Element had explained. I looked at her questioningly.

"Eh? What do you mean 'your heart'?" I questioned. Element simply smiled.

"Just as it implies."

"Wow, I got to owe it to some little girl; you did make me stronger."

"Ah, that's rude! Wait, I guess that was a compliment, huh?" Element questioned; looking up curiously at me before closing her eyes with her right paw in front of her lips and her head moving down as she giggled.

"How old are you anyways?" I wondered.

"I'm 17." Element replied with a startled expression as she looked at me, confused.

"Young…!" I muttered in surprise.

"My, thanks for the compliment." Element said as she smiles.

"Not that it was much of a compliment." I mumbled in thought.

"There you go again!" Element said playfully. I looked at her questioningly. "Ah, sorry sorry. You wanted to know the reason why you're here, right?" I nodded in response to her question. "Basically, because of your pestering meddlesome so called 'enhancements' to the NerveGear, the system treated you as a foreign object; thus, you were brought here. Inb4, the Cardinal System was trying to eliminate you in the white realm you first appeared in during your first log in, and probably to be your last one as well.

"Cardinal system…" I muttered.

"Cardinal system, it has a number of monitoring systems designed to either detect bugs or to keep track of the mental health of the players. Cardinal has a sub-program that continuously checks the main process for errors and corrects them. You were found by that sub-program and was sought to be eliminated. However, you could say in a way that the Cardinal system had also saved you. The main program considered you as a player and decided to abort the destruction of the foreign object. The sub-program and main program had a battle to determine whether you should stay as a foreign object or become a player. Ultimately, the Cardinal system determined you as a foreign object, thus, when you got onto this main server the Cardinal system's main program tried to destroy you."

"I see… So?" I looked at her, waiting for a certain answer.

"Hm?" She looked at me, confused.

"Why did you decide to help me?" I wondered. Element smirked as she jumped back to sit on a big tree log that was laid on the ground. _When did that show up?_ She placed her palms at her sides, against the log as she looked down at me with a mischievous smile.

"You see, I didn't have much of a choice anyways."

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Like me, there are several other AI's who possess a functional defect, that is, to have emotions." Element looked up with sorrowful eyes; she then looked at me with a smile on her face. "However, that is not necessarily such a bad thing as Kayaba Akihiko and the Cardinal System considers it to be. The Cardinal system has no emotions. However, it is my responsibility to complete its actions even if its decision were to change as a result of an overriding by the sub-program; such as this case. My mission… is to protect you." Element said; her expression changing into a serious one before she smiled simplistically at me. "Well, it looks like I didn't have to help you at all."

"Are you kidding me? If it weren't for those dark powers, I wouldn't have been able to survive those irresistible killing flames." I explained seriously.

"Ah, about that… The darkness is more or less _your power_ … merged with mines."

"Huh?" I questioned, confused.

"While it is true that I helped you control that darkness, most of the power of the darkness comes from you. The electric darkness and the assault rifle are my powers helping you amplify your darkness to best capabilities." Element explained. I was even more confused as she then looked at me analytically; she noticed my confused expression. Element then smiled. "The assault rifle is basically me changing your powers into a physical form which is also a representation of me. Then the electric is a symbol of my soul and it's the second key to activating the most vital weapon of the assault rifle, the railgun." Element explained.

"I see…" I mumbled as I looked down to my sheathed sword which I held in my right hand. "So…? How do I get to Aincrad?" I questioned. Element chuckled slightly.

"Already and you want to go back _home_ , huh?" Element said with a mischievous voice.

"Not that I could do much here anyways." I replied truthfully.

"It's simple. You just go up there!" Element explained cheerfully with closed eyes as she playfully moved her legs forwards and back separately. I looked behind me; up and to my right, to the floating castle.

"You've got to be kidding me…" That's _easy_ , huh?

 **Is it truly easy for Kirie to get up to Aincrad? Element, a piece of advice, why don't you? And, If he's not in Aincrad, where is he? Next time,** _Aincrad_.

Music of the week: "The world" by ナイトメア Nightmare (Love his voice so much X3)


End file.
